Dos meses junto a ti
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: A Kagome le quedan dos meses de vida, y decide pasarlos en el Sengoku, Inuyahasa no sabe, pero tiene el presentimiento de que le ocultan algo, ¿Una visita de Sesshomaru? ¿Constante debilidad y desmayos de la nada? ¿Por que Kagome se esta alejando de el?¿Una trampa de Naraku?¿Por que sigues comparandome?¿Quien es ella?¿Por que no puedo decirle que la amo? —No te atrevas a dejarme..—
1. Inicio

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Si no te gusta el **OOC** por favor leer hasta el el adherido numero 3 o capitulo 2 y luego salta hasta el adherido numero 7 o capitulo 6 para evitar inconvenientes. El resto de la historia es **IC**.

Después de un tiempo estoy por aquí

Esta es la **primera historia** que escribí de **Inuyasha**, me crea tanta nostalgia, ayer cuando la estaba leyendo, quise volver a publicarla y hacerle unos cambios. La verdad, me encanto redactarla, y darle un poco mas de emoción, misterio, aventura, no esta mal o ¿si?

ademas le hice muchas correcciones ortográficas, cuando la empece a escribir, recién iniciaba, esos recuerdos de antaño.

Espero que les guste DEMASIADO este prologo y lo disfruten así como yo lo hice, cuando lo re leí.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

**Dedicada a la memoria de Sergio y Carolina que con sus peleas absurdas me ayudaron a crear esta historia.**

**29/03/2011 y 18/12/2012**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Me sentí un tanto mareada con los olores que llegaban a mi olfato, era frustrante estar en un lugar donde solo sentía el olor a clorox y muerte, sin embargo, tenía que soportar estar en este lugar, ya que me encontraba en el hospital junto con mi preocupada madre esperando unos exámenes que me había hecho tres días antes, estas últimas 2 semanas, no me había sentido muy bien así que se diga, solía tener constantes mareos, dolores de cabeza, fatiga y de manera pronta me sentía sin respiración; mi madre había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero estaba consciente de que esa no era la situación, mi relación con Inuyasha no había avanzado nada hace algún tiempo hacia aquí , y analizándolo bien, venia de una pelea con él, aunque esta vez había sido diferente, y un poco doloroso, aunque… eso no era mi mayor preocupación ahora, si no, mi salud.

−Higurashi Kagome− llamo el doctor

−Soy yo− confirme, levantándome de mi asiento−

−Por favor venga conmigo− me indico con sus manos que lo siguiera− ¿Viene en compañía? – Pregunto mientras avanzaba por el pasillo

−Si, con mi madre− le respondí mientras me dirigía al lugar

−−Entonces también necesito que ella venga− acto seguido mi madre se levando y juntas lo seguimos para entrar a su consultorio

El doctor saco unos papeles de su escritorio y me los mostro

−Señorita Higurashi usted padece Anemia y Leucemia aguda según los exámenes− me miro un momento y procedió− tiene que empezar a cuidarse ya que sus enfermedades le pueden producir la muerte… se puede decir que tiene dos meses de vida si se descuida−

Mi mente quedo en blanco, dos meses de vida si no me cuidaba, eso seria, abandonar el sengoku y yo no deseaba eso, por más cosas que pasaran, todavía tenía una misión que cumplir, y no solo, mis amigos, la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha… sin poder hacer algo, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas, mi madre me miraba con preocupación y se adelanto a preguntar.

−Y se puede hacer algo, Doctor?

−Claro, en el hospital central de Tokio hacen tratamientos para esas enfermedades, si eliminan el mal de raíz, su hija vivirá mucho mas− pauso un momento− o si no, podría empezar a tomar unas drogas y a tener una dieta llena de hierro, vitamina D, B12 y acido fólico−termino de escribir en la computadora e imprimió unos archivos dándoselos a mi madre− estas son las indicaciones, le recomiendo estar viniendo frecuentemente haber cómo va el avance del mejoramiento.

Salimos de la clínica, y nos dirigimos a casa, la idea de morir me atormentaba pero me asustaba aun más el tener que quedar en cama debilitada sin poder ayudar a las personas que quiero.

−¿Que harás Kagome?−pregunto mi madre desde la cocina

−pues terminar mi misión del sengoku y no se…− suspire

−entonces te apoyo− me regalo una sonrisa maternal autentica, sabía que mi madre sufriría mucho, pero en el fondo se que comprendía, su mirada preocupada y al mismo tiempo cálida, me transmitía paz y serenidad, como el saber que todo estará bien, ella confiaba en mi y en mi decisión.

−solo una cosa…− le vi asentir− no le digas esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Inuyasha− la vi dudar un momento; lo que menos quería era ser una carga, por eso debía ser fuerte, no importaba cuanto costara, me prepararía, y antes de que mi estado de salud empeorara, derrotaría a Naraku, y regresaría la calma, a aquel lugar que considero ya como mi hogar.

−claro hija, es nuestro secreto−…−te vas hoy…¿cierto?−

−Si, Alistare las cosas me iré antes de que Inuyasha venga por mi− Salí corriendo escaleras arriba a empacar cada cosa.

Baje, me despedí de mi familia con todo el amor del mundo, no paraba de darle besos a mi hermano y abrazos a mi abuelo, agradeciendo cada cosa que hicieron por mi y por apoyarme, con mi madre casi no nos soltábamos, sentíamos el desespero, aunque sabíamos muy bien que ese no era el adiós, era la promesa oculta que mantenían nuestros ojos, pero de igual forma no sabía cuando regresaría o si regresaría, por eso quería llevarme los mejores recuerdos, ellos serian mi fuerza en los momento más críticos, ellos serian mi luz, mi esperanza, ellos serian mi familia.

Me dirigí al pozo, eche un último vistazo atrás y salte, vi la luz morada, y me di cuenta que la cosas en adelante no serian sencillas, estaba completamente dispuesta a entrenar, ya no sería la misma Kagome de siempre. Sin darme cuenta pise tierra firme, y escuche las aves trinar y al levantar la cabeza vi el cielo azul, antes de salir una mano tomo la mía y me impulso hacia arriba, era Inuyasha, quien me recibía con una cálida sonrisa, mire tras él, y ahí estaban mis compañeros, sango, Miroku con una marca roja en su cachete, Shippo y a Kirara. Todos esperando por mí, para continuar nuestra aventura, sonreí de manera inconsciente, podría tener dos meses de vida pero los aprovecharía al máximo, junto a mis amigos y la persona que amo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya encantado, ¿Que piensan al respecto? ¿si esta buena para seguirla publicnado?_

_Sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, agradecimientos, jajajaj, Ok no_

Pero a ti, **SI, A T**I, la persona que esta leyendo esto, **GRACIAS** por darme **ALAS** al leer esta historia

**Pdata: Mañana subiere el ultimo capitulo de RESIGNACIÓN.**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Confianza

**Capítulo 1: confianza**

**Hola! Aqui me reporto nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

Bueno, esta historia, al volverla a subir, la he re-editado, por lo cual saldra con una narración distinta, aunque en su opinión, que clase de narración les gusta mas... Primera persona o tercera persona: omniciente? También habrán mas capítulos y aventuras nuevas.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

_-La confianza es la tranquilidad con que la mariposa se aposenta encima de un cocodrilo.-_

_José Víctor Martínez Gil_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Confianza.**

Un grupo iba caminando por los campos del Sengoku; un joven de traje rojo era quien encabeza el grupo y detrás venían una pareja hablando amenamente, después una gata con un niño encima durmiendo plácidamente y más atrás una joven de ropas raras. Todo se sentía en clama, hasta que la joven, de un momento a otro, con un grito atorado en la garganta, cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin embargo el sonido de la cicla golpeando el piso fue lo que alerto a todo el grupo.

Inuyasha, fue el primero en acercarse de manera preocupada, trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero su compañera de viaje, no abría sus ojos.

−Kagome! – la sacudía− Despierta− tocaba su frente, y se dio cuenta que Kagome está con una fiebre alta− Tonta!

−Inuyasha, busquemos un refugio− propuso Sango, la exterminadora, en quien sus ojos reflejaban un gran preocupación.

−Apoyo a Sango, no sabemos cuándo despertara la señorita Kagome, y sacudiéndola no conseguiremos nada− dijo el monje Miroku, en un intento por calmar las cosas, pero lo cierto es que todos, se sentían preocupados, su amiga, estaba enferma.

Inuyasha la cargo en su espalda y sus amigos recogieron las cosas, avanzando tras la pareja que iba al frente murmurando cosas, que sabían le incomodarían al Hanyou, el ambiente que se sentía era tenso, a pesar de que estuviera haciendo un esplendido día, los pájaros cantando, la brisa pasando de manera lenta alrededor de ellos, el sol es su mayor esplendor junto con un cielo despejado; el ambiente que los rodeaba era tan puro, pero sin embargo, la intranquilidad, no los dejaba disfrutarlo.

Después de caminar un largo rato, encontraron una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, no era muy grande, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para que ellos pudieran descansar y su amiga pudiera ser cuidada mientras tanto, habían varias sabanas en el interior, pero todas al parecer estaban sucias, había un balde de madera para el agua, por lo cual Shippo se ofreció a ir por ella, para bajarle la fiebre a su madre, Miroku decidió acompañarlo; Inuyasha un poco arto de la situación decidió salir por leña.

Al poco tiempo de todos salir, Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos, tratando de acostúmbralos a la luz.

−que bueno que despertaste, Kagome− esa voz, fue la Sango, ella que siempre se preocupa por su mejor amiga, estando hay en los momentos más difíciles, como ese.

−si, y los chicos?− pregunto mientas veía la cabaña vacía.

−Miroku y Shippo fueron por agua e Inuyasha salió en busca de leña− Kagome dudo por un momento si decirle lo que tenía planeado o no, tampoco es que fuera muy sencillo soltarle de un momento a otro a tu mejor amiga que morirás en cuestión de días− porque preguntas…− fue interrumpida por el rostro entre serio y triste que le puso su mejor amiga. Una corriente pasó por su espina dorsal, y supo que lo que escucharía no sería nada bueno.

−te contare algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie más− ella asintió, y así comenzó la larga explicación de Kagome; Sango ya tenía los ojos aguados, pero contenía sus ganas de llorar, no quería, después levantar sospechas o algo por estilo, sin embargo, eso la entristecía de sobre manera.

−pues Kag, tienes mi apoyo− y sonrió, eso era lo único que podía hacer por su amiga, además de abrazarla, para que supiera lo importante que es un su vida, sin duda se encargaría hacer de su amiga a alguien muy feliz, pero lo dudaba de cierto perro, que se había estado comportando un poco agresivo los últimos días.

Un sonido se escucho de afuero, y las chicas voltearon a ver la entrada de la cabaña de forma aterrada, un pequeño niño entro con lagrimas en los ojos y se acerco corriendo a la muchacha, abrazándola fuertemente. Detrás de el, entro el monje con la cabeza baja, se notaba la tensión en ambiente, pero sin embargo, todo a lo esperado, fue distinto.

−Kagome, no te puedes ir− sollozaba el pequeño zorro, en los brazos de su madre, como ahora solía decirle.

−tranquilo, aun no me iré− acariciaba su cabeza de manera suave para tranquilizarlo y trasmitirle un poco de paz, aunque interiormente ella sentía como poco a poco su corazón se encogía− les puedo pedir un favor− todos miraron a la chica con paciencia y asintieron al mismo tiempo− no le digan nada a Inuyasha− todos le miraron con sorpresa, excepto Sango, quien ya sabía el por qué, aunque seguía pensando que el que más merecía saber aquel secreto era Inuyasha, pero si Kagome decía que no quería decirlo o comentarlo, sino hasta después, sería lo mejor

−¿Que no me digan que?− todos temblaron un poco al escuchar esa voz, y temieron ser descubiertos− ¿por que no responden?− los miro con desdén, para luego dejar la madera recolectada a un lado.

−pero que poco cortes eres Inuyasha− le dijo Shippo, al instante recibiendo un golpe de Inuyasha.

−¿por que mejor no te callas enano?− le hablo con sorna− y de que hablaban

−nada en especial− se apresuro a comentar Sango, por el gran impacto, era la primera vez que Kagome no manda al suelo a Inuyasha por haber golpeado a Shippo

−oye Kagome− llamo Inuyasha− ¿estás bien?− la verdad su pregunta la dejo en shock, no creía que se preocupara así, pensó que me reclamaría el ser una humana débil, o tal vez que Kikio es mejor que ella, y muchas más ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero no les tomo la mayor importancia

−sí, fue solo un mareo− le mintió, pero tal como se había propuesto no quería ser una carga para su amado, así le doliera, ocultarle semejante noticia. Además aun le dolía recordar lo que había pasado hace unas semanas.

**FLASH BLACK:**

Una vez más el había ido tras Kikyou aunque la verdad aun no comprendía el porqué se iba de esa forma, pensando que no sería descubierto, el era libre de hacer lo que quisirera, pero no tenia porque hacerlo a escondidas, de esa forma lo único que hacia era aumentar el dolor en ese joven corazón, que solo esperaba ser correspondido algún dia. Kagome se levanto de su sitio y empaco sus cosas, no lograba pensar con claridad y además se sentí muy enferma, deseaba un descanso.

−Sango ¿me prestas a Kirara?− pregunto

−claro, pero ¿a donde iras?− fue su pregunta antes de marcharse

−a mi época deseo descansar− ella solo asintió y junto con Kirara, Kagome se elevo por los aires− vamos al pozo, Kirara− la gata maulló y se dirigió al lugar, pero antes de llegar, descendió junto al árbol sagrado; acariciando su orejas y diciéndolo adiós, Kirara la dejo sola, en ese precioso sitio que le traía tantos recuerdo. Se perdió durante mucho tiempo en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que vio como los primeros rayos de sol, comenzaban a salir, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo. Camino a paso a lento hacia el lugar donde las épocas eran conectadas, no se sentía con afán, y posiblemente era porque esperaba que aquel joven de cabellera plateada, le pidiera que se quedara.

Llego a su destino y vio a todos lados, se sentó en el pozo con desilusión y dispuesta a marcharse pero una voz la detuvo en el ultimo momento.

−a donde crees que vas?− era una voz ronca y enojada.

−a mi época− respondió con simpleza

−vas a retrasar nuestro viaje− dijo mientras se le acercaba

− solo serán 5 días, deseo descansar un poco, y asistir a mi escuela− comenzó a coger impulso

−Maldita sea Kagome, nos estas retrasando− le dijo ya un poco mas alterado

− la búsqueda puede esperar, recuerda que no soy un Youkai o un hanyou como tu− le replico

−Kikyou sería mejor que tu, ella no se quejaría, y continuaría hasta sus límites, además que es más fuerte y resistente, no sería un estorbo como tu− esas palabras se clavaron en los más profundo de su corazón, enterrándola en vacio, se sentía inútil. Quería mandarlo al piso, cachetearlo, reclamarle, pero nada salió, ni siquiera unas lágrimas. Se tranquilizo, y a pesar de que se arrepentiría de lo siguiente que diría, sentía que era algo que él se merecía.

−no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, a menos que no sea algo realmente importante, regresare en 5 días, y si quieres te puedes ir con Kikyou eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, pero aun así regresare en 5 días para retomar mi misión− le dio la espalda y se lanzo en el pozo.

−Kagome, espe…− y hasta hay quedo el murmullo.

El no fue por ella después, y ella trato de no esperarlo durante esos días, es como si todo se hubiera roto en ese instante, hasta su lazo.

**FIN FLASH BLACK**

Después de la recaída de Kagome, había pasado solo un día, un día largo y agotador, donde ella ni Inuyasha se dirigían palabras, exceptuando para lo necesario, ya no solía viajar en su espalda, o comer él, salir en la noche a caminar, o pescar, esos días se habían terminado, y los había reemplazado por mas momentos con Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Pero de todas formas, ella a todo momento pensaba en cómo arreglar las cosas, para que no llevara dolor consigo al mas allá, quería irse después de ver a Inuyasha feliz, y si esa felicidad, no correspondía a ella, simplemente lo dejaría libre, como tuvo que ser en el principio.

Pero lo que no sabían todos es que durante las ultima noches, Inuyasha no se había encontrado con Kikyou y que más que nadie, sentía la soledad de tener a Kagome lejos de si, a pesar de verla todos los días, no entendía porque aquella noche había dicho esas palabras, pero cuando trato de disculparse, ya era demasiado tarde; intentaba acercarse a ella, pero ella le seguía esquivando, solía cuestionarse _¿acaso el amor ya se fue de tu corazón, Kagome? _En las noches cuidaba de ella, la abrigaba y se aseguraba de que no pasara por frio; sus amigos lo miraban con compasión y tristeza, no entendía el porqué, pero tenía por seguro, que por lo que le ocultaba Kagome, y rezaba a Dios que no fuera malo, porque entonces, se sentiría perdido entre tanta bruma que se había comenzado a acumular últimamente. Sus amigos iban al frente, riendo y haciendo bromas, le causaba gracia ver a Shippo confundido, y le entercia ver a Kagome un poco sonroja por el calor que hacía, pero eso le hizo sentir a un mas solo, porque se sentía excluido, como si de un momento a otro, ya no fuera parte del mundo de su Niña Kagome, sin embargo, de repente ella volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió como antes, provocando que se desbocara su corazón y evitara esos tontos pensamientos, tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación.

Por otro lado Kagome no paraba de agradecer a Dios por darle unos amigos tan maravillosos que le brindaban **confianza.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Aquí termina este primer capitulo, que tal les pareció, ¿alguien ya se hace una pequeña idea?

En respuesta los Review.

Toshiba: Hola, me alegra que estés leyendo la historia, inicia la relación un tanto como la seria, pero a medida que avanza la historia, te darás cuenta que la relación también.

Neri Dark: Hola! Un gusto, si recuerda, eras una de las seguidoras de la historia, pero créeme en esta cambian muchas cosas, Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero sea de tu agrado!

Y a todas/os los lectores que han leído esta historia Muchísimas Gracias!

me inspiran a seguir.

Matta ne!


	3. Molesto

**Capitulo 2: Molesto**

Konichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, eso de estar a un día del grado me tiene alterada, pero he sacado un pequeño tiempo, y subir el nuevo capitulo. Le hice muchas modificaciones (como la narracion en tercera persona, que abarca mas de los personajes, lo cual debo admitir ha sido un poco dificil) , por lo cual si lo has leído antes, y tenia un final distinto este capitulo, no te preocupes, mas adelante lo veras.

Muchas gracias por los review, tambien por los following y los favorite, me a alegrado mucho. Tambien aquellos lectores que leen en anonimo, aunque no lo crean ver tanta audiencia, me inspira mas de lo debido.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

**"Una piedra en nuestro zapato no solo puede ser una molestia, sino el recordatorio de que algo tenemos que hacer. "**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Molesto**

Era época de primavera, el olor de las flores y tierra húmeda juntas, trae tanta tranquilidad a los viajeros que amerita un descanso relajante bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol, quien bajo sus hojas, acobija a cualquier ser, desde los más tiernos animales, hasta el más terrible Youkai; la vista de los paisajes se encuentra hermosa, tanto que parecían de fotografía, el grupo había decidió descansar cerca a un rio, Sango, Miroku y Kirara habían ido por leños para avivar el fuego, mientras que Inuyasha y Shippo pescaban lo que se seria el almuerzo, y a un lado, una relajada Kagome trataba de organizar sus pensamientos ante tan potente sol, interrogándose las raras actitudes que había cogido Inuyasha durante los dos últimos días, su pregunta más frecuente _¿Por qué lo hace, si se supone no somos nada?_

Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en esos momentos donde se sentía tan cansada y el decidía parar a descansar, comer o tomar agua; Kagome no era la única que se extrañaba por esta situación, si no todos, temiendo porque el medio demonio hubiera escuchado, el secreto que tan celosamente querían guardar todos, principalmente la chica de atuendos raros. Pero, además de eso, la alegría y emoción no cabía en su corazón, durante las últimas dos noches, Inuyasha le había cedido la parte superior de su haori para que no aguantara frio, y la noche que se habían quedado en una mansión, gracias a los engaños de Miroku, el joven había dicho que tenía que dormir con la muchacha por temor a que le pasara algo malo o que un demonio atacara sin previo aviso, mostrándose un poco preocupado. Sin embargo toda esa ilusión se perdía en las mañanas, cuando él hacía de cuenta que nada había pasado, y como si fuera alérgico a Kagome, se alejaba a ratos.

Kagome se levanto con ganas de ayudar a sus compañeros a pescar, camino con lentitud y llego con ellos, Shippo fue el primero en recibirla y explicarle como eran las cosas, Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, siendo un poco seco, aunque detallándolo sus ojos habían empezado a brillar con la cercanía de la joven, la miraba embelesado, su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos grande y expresivos, el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas por el calor, la forma en que el uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo, detallándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, para evitar sonrojarse.

Estaba con todos sus sentido en ella, y le provocaba gracia ver como fallaba en sus intentos por coger alguna presa, sacándole varias risas, que disimulaba, pero Shippo, ese pequeño, lo analizaba, no cabía duda de que cualquier persona que lo viera, se daría cuenta de lo enamorado que esta de la joven.

La chica ya rendida ante no poder capturar ningún pescado, se dispuso a salir del agua, aunque no dudaba que había pasado un buen rato. Sin tener cuidado al salir, resbalo.

—Kagome, cuidado— chillo el pequeño Shippo, la situación se veía preocupante puesto que iba en dirección a una piedra que le podía causar daño, pero una mancha roja paso velozmente y sostuvo entre sus brazos. Evitando la dolorosa caída.

Kagome todavía no abría los ojos del gran susto que había sentido, le daba miedo saber que posiblemente se encontraba en el otro mundo, con el golpe que se iba a dar, pero al sentir unos brazos fuertes y un pecho cálido, abrió sus ojos con agrado, y suspiro de alivio. En ese momento iban llegando Sango, Miroku y Kirara, quienes quedaron viendo la escena con un poco de curiosidad.

—Tonta, acaso quieres matarme del susto— Todos abrieron grande los ojos de la impresión, ¿Inuyasha diciendo esas palabras? ¿Acaso sería el fin del mundo? La mas conmocionada ante la situación era la chica que permanecía en sus brazos, quien no lograba articular palabra alguna.

—Perdón, estaba distraída— Fue lo más coherente que pudo decir, tratando de mostrarlo una sonrisa que lo calamara, aunque ella se sentía más que avergonzada y su corazón estaba a punto de desbocarse, sus amigos, aun no creían lo que veían, no salían de la impresión aun.

Shippo para sus adentros sonreía, él sabía algo, que los demás aun no, y se alegraba, pues sería el, quien trataría de darles el empujón aunque eso es lo que esperaba, porque si no, que el destino se encargara de hacer lo que debía.

Inuyasha se negaba aun a soltarla, pues sentirla en sus brazos después de algún tiempo, se sentía bien, su cabeza procesaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, como el miedo que surgió en él cuando la vio caer, había sentido una fuerza descomunal, y gracias a Kami-sama había logrado llegar a tiempo para impedir un doloroso golpe en su cabeza. También la nostalgia había llegado a él, en el momento que respiro su aroma, pudo percibir un pequeño cambio en su olor, un olor a enfermedad, se regaño a si mismo por ser tan descuidado, y entonces comenzaba a comprender porque la notaba tan débil; Kagome lo analizaba, tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos, pero lo único que lograba ver en sus preciosos ojos dorados, era preocupación y una mirada fija en ella que la intimidaba.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha la soltó de manera brusca, quitando a todos del trance, y se vio el enojo en su cara, y todos se asustaron, Kagome quería que la tragara la tierra, y sus amigos trataban de formular una situación para salvarla, del regaño o cuestionamiento que vendría a continuación.

—Kagome, dime que…— su pregunta quedo a medias…

—llegamos, casi toda la madera esta mojada, por eso nos tardamos— dijo sango, de una manera nerviosa, tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

Kagome salió corriendo a donde estaba Sango, y junto con Miroku, avivan el fuego, Shippo salía rápido del agua, y en una canasta entregaba todos los pescados que había recolectado junto con Inuyasha, alegando que él había recolectado más de la mitad, ganándose una mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

—Gracias…. — Susurro Kagome al oído de Sango, de forma que Inuyasha no pudiera escuchar, generando un poco de curiosidad.

_¿Desde cuando se secreteaban?_ Se pregunto a sí mismo, ya que cuando Kagome necesitaba decirle algo importante o muy personal, simplemente se retiraban juntas, indicando la necesidad de privacidad.

Kagome comenzó a cortar los pescados de manera lenta, dándoles sazón con los ingredientes que había llevado de su época, Shippo dormía junto a Kirara un rato, Miroku y Sango hablaban sobre las batallas, e Inuyasha no retiraba su mirada de la joven, que ya se comenzaba a sentir un poco nerviosa, y en un momento de distracción, corto su dedo.

—Acaso no te cansas de lastimarte— se levanto Inuyasha y se acerco a Kagome, atrayendo la atención de los presentes y despertando al pequeño que permanecía en descanso.

Sujeto el dedo lastimado, primero lo metió a su boca y lo lamio, causando sensaciones extrañas en Kagome, su sonrojo, ya estaba compitiendo con el sonrojo de el Haori de Inuyasha, después rompió un pedazo de tela y la envolvió en el dedo y dejo en el un pequeño beso— ya está mejor— su sonrisa denotaba orgullo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso extrañamente tranquila, hasta que…

—Oye… Inuyasha…— Llamo la atención el pequeño Shippo— ¿tu quieres Kagome? — y preguntaba de la manera más adorable.

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco, y le pego un puño en la cabeza, generando un chicón.

—Keh!, Pero que tonterías preguntas— dijo de manera arrogante

—Buaaaaa, Kagome, Inuyasha me pego— Pero no sucedía nada, todos voltearon en dirección de la joven, pero se dieron cuenta que ella no se encontraba allí, _¿Dónde estaría?_

—Creo que la señorita hoy no podrá defenderte de la bestia— hablo el monje en tono burlón.

Todos seguir con la charla, excepto Inuyasha, quien preocupado trataba de localizar su olor.

* * *

En otro lado un Youkai de pelo plateado y ojos dorados veía con alivez a la joven Miko con quien se había topado.

—No puedo creer que Inuyasha sea tan Inuyasha sea tan inútil—comentaba con desprecio

—No le digas así, el no te ha hecho nada— defendía la chica

—Es un inútil, porque no puede oler la muerte en su hembra— esas palabras habían dejado muda a Kagome, quien desvió la mirada y mordía su labio inferior

—No es culpa de él, no le pienso decir tampoco, solo quiero irme en paz— levanto la mirada y lo vio con seguridad

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ¿Tres o dos lunas llenas? — cuestionó, tratando de bajar su tono soberbio

—dos— hablo bajo

—No seas tonta humana y dile, tal vez el…—

—No quiero saberlo Sesshomaru, él a quien ama no es a mi, por eso…—

—Sesshomaru— se escucho una tercera voz en la escena, llamando la atención total de las dos personas— ¿A qué has venido? —

Kagome la miro con preocupada, no quería que nadie le dijera, lo miro con suplica, con dolor, casi tratando de rogarle.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— le dio la espalda, retirándose del lugar—cuídate… humana— fue lo último que dijo, antes de emprender en vuelo. La verdad, y aunque no lo admitiera, esa muchacha lo preocupaba, ya muchas veces la había salvado de morir, y no se arrepentía, de alguna manera, ella y Rin, cambiaban su perspectiva referente a los humanos, y hasta no solucionar esa interrogante del _¿Por qué? _Las quería ver con vida, pero el idiota de su hermano, no podía ver, que poco a poco la joven humana, estaba muriendo. Esperaba encontrar un cura para lo que le sucedía, mientras tanto, a si fuera un demonio, rogaría a Kami-sama, de que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando lo hiciera.

* * *

—¿Qué hacías con él? — pregunto celoso Inuyasha

—Nada importante Inuyasha— dijo con un poco de disgusto

—Ka-go-me— se estaba molestando

—Más bien Inuyasha, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre, ¿tu no? —le pregunto con una sonrisa desviando el tema, y el estomago de Inuyasha sonó como por arte de magia, creando un sonrojo, no solo por el sonido involuntario de su cuerpo, sino porque hace mucho tiempo, no veía a Kagome sonreírle así como en ese momento, y eso, alteraba un poco sus sentidos.

—Keh! vamos— y aunque ella pensaba que el había olvidado eso, por el hambre, la verdad era que sentía preocupado, ¿Qué había hecho venir a Sesshomaru para que tuviera que hablar con Kagome? ¿Y a escondidas?, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo hace unos días ya, desde el momento en que todos se habían quedado callados ante su llegada.

Tenía ese mal presentimiento, y lo confirmaba más al ver a Kagome enferma, pero ¿de qué lo estaría? ¿Por qué cada vez que trataba de preguntarle, le desvía el tema o sus compañeros de viaje interrumpían?

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Kagome? — pregunto en su susurro mientras la seguía

— ¿Qué has dicho Inuyasha? — volteo Kagome a verle alertada.

—Keh! Más bien sigue caminando, no seas lenta— le paso por un lado un tanto enfadado, el que hubieran tantos secretos lo hacían sentir **molesto**.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bueno, que tal les ha parecido? Si ha estado buena la historia?

Espero que este siendo de agrado la escritura y su lectura.

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


	4. Deseos

**Capitulo 3: deseos**

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Hoy si he sido cumplida y traído este nuevo capitulo (Merezco una felicitación, no?) super adaptado, para aquellas/os que ya habian leido la historia antes, se sorprenderán, y para los que la leen por primera vez, también, mientras la escribía, pense en alguien que causa emociones distintas en cuestion de segundos, y Kami-sama, no podia para de escribir y eso, porque me falto plasmar mas emociones...

Abajito respondere a los review, porque se, que tienen curiosidad por saber que pasara en este capitulo... asi que...

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

_Te deseo tanto que aún, ni siquiera lo sé._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: deseos.**

La semana que había transcurrido, todos sentían el ambiente pesado, Kagome e Inuyasha a apenas hablaban, el único día que llegaron juntos, cada uno cogió distintos caminos, el vacio y la tristeza se sentía, nadie sabía que es lo que pasaría entre ellos, ni tampoco las razones por las que llegaron a tal discordancia. No habían "_abajo"_, ni risas, tampoco discusiones tontas, o un Inuyasha diciendo _quiero ramen, _las peleas entre Shippo e Inuyasha habían mermado, es como si la alegría se hubiese ido, con aquel secreto que aterraba los corazones de los conocedores de él.

A lo lejos del lugar, se veía como un tornado de polvo se acercaba poco a poco.

—los fragmentos…— dijo Kagome volteando su mirada, siendo instantáneamente cogida por las manos.

—Hola, mi querida Kagome, ¿cómo has estado?— Sonrió el joven que tomo sus manos, pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar un gruñido tras él.

—Perro sarnoso, quita tus sucias manos de encima de Mi Kagome— Todos automáticamente abrieron sus ojos, en sus vidas, jamás habían escuchado tales palabras salir de la boca de medio demonio, ni en sus mas locos sueños.

Y sin contar que la mas aturdida era Kagome, quien sentía su corazón desbocado y un vacio inmenso en su estomago, creándole sensaciones, que hace unas semanas no sentía. _¿Por qué dijo eso? _Era lo que su mente no dejaba de cuestionar.

—Bestia, que yo sepa no es tuya, ni siquiera la has marcado— Respondió el lobo con sorna en sus palabras, un poco impresionado y al mismo tiempo fastidiado.

—pues pronto lo hare y dejare tu hocico cerrado – Inuyasha arrebato de las manos de Koga a Kagome, la miro fijamente, la sujeto de su cintura con una mana y con la otra acaricio su mejilla, para después besarla, y aunque ese beso fuera algo que ella hace mucho esperaba, por la impresión y el motivo no lo correspondió.

Todos exclamaron y Koga miraba la escena con profundos celos, le dolía lo que veía.

—no me has ganado bestia… Kagome— dijo, viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de las dos personas, la situación lo conmocionaba, pero de igual forma, ya sabía que algún día eso pasaría— cuando te aburras de él, yo te estaré esperando.

El chico comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

—Líder, por fin le hemos alcanzado— decía un agitado Hakaku

—Que lentos son, continuemos— se dirigió a sus compañeros de la manada. Al menos no estaba solo, y eso lo consolaba. Salió corriendo del lugar y miro una última vez atrás agitando su mano, tratando de convencerse de que ya no había más que hacer.

—Gracias joven Koga— Kagome grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras agitaba también su mano y sonreía, después de tono su visita no había sido tan mala.

—Pobre Koga— menciono Shippo llamando la atención de todos— viendo se obligado a ver una escena tan dolorosa— el pequeño simplemente negaba con su cabeza, no entendía a los adultos y sus acciones inesperadas. Kagome salió de su letargo y decidió enfrentar a Inuyasha, podía amarlo, pero ella no era un objeto que se podía poseer o usar cuanto se quisiera, ella solo era un ser humano buscando la paz.

—Inuyasha…— el aludido, la miro, pero al instante se sonrojo bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo le explicaría tal escena? ¿No había sido muy impulsivo? O ¿reacciono así por sentirla los últimos días tan alejada? Sus sentidos, no encontraban una razón.

—Veras... Kag... Kag…— no podía ni hablar, se sentía tan nervioso, ojala enfrentar a esa mujer, fuera tan fácil como una batalla.

— ¿Por qué… porque me besaste? — pregunto un poco titubeante, quería saber la razón.

—creo que... fue un impulso… me equivoque... — dijo en voz baja, pero todos escucharon

—Oye, Sango, ¿no crees que es hora de comer algo? — pregunto el Monje un poco nervioso, pues sabía que la tormenta se avecinaba, y quería evitarla a toda costa.

—Eh? Si, su excelencia, también creo lo…— pero no puedo terminar si quiera

—entonces eso soy para ti, ¿un equivocación? — hablo dolida Kagome, buscando la mirada de su compañero, el cual no hacía más que evitarla.

—No me mal entiendas Kag... — se calló, el olor a sal estaba en ambiente, levanto la mirada asustado y la visión que tuvo, le hizo encoger el corazón, el rostro de Kagome se había llenado de lagrimas y sus ojos permanecían oscuros, las mejillas que siempre permanecían sonrojas habían perdido color. Como odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar

—Tranquilo, no tienes nada que explicar ya…— dijo que resignación mientras se volteaba— continuemos con el viaje.

Pero Inuyasha no quería, sabía que si las cosas quedaban hay, nada mejoraría, y su relación con la Miko empeoraría, por lo cual se armo de valor, el tomo del brazo, el halo y abrazo como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Kagome lloro con más intensidad y sus amigos supieron que necesitarían privacidad, por lo cual se comenzaron a alejar del lugar, rezando porque las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

—Idiota— decía Kagome entre el llanto, golpeando su pecho, ¿desde cuándo le dolía tanto lo que hacia Inuyasha con ella? Claro, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, esa vez que casi lo sintió perdido, al verlo abrazado con Kikyou, y entonces recordó, porque cada día su relación se enfriaba mas. Lloro aun más fuerte.

—Lo lamento... — susurro él a su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabellos, dejándola en shock por un momento, entonces se separo bruscamente de él.

— ¿Qué lamentas, el hecho de que no sea Kikyou o el hecho de que no cayera rendida a tus pies por un beso? — el rencor era notorio en su voz, y aunque no quería eso para ellos, sentía que no podía mas con aquel sentimiento que la agobiaba cada día y noche.

—Deja de decir tonterías— Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse, sacudiéndola, le dolía lo que pasaba, lo que le decía, sabía que había metido la mata esa noche, pero es que no había logrado contener sus palabras, además ella le había llamado hibrido, _¿Por qué?¿es que acaso ya no le amaba?_

—Está bien— detuvo el llanto Kagome, lo miro a los ojos, y entonces él supo que algo mas había roto, pues sus ojos, ya no brillaban, ya no le mostraban su alma pura, no podía leerlos, ¿Qué pasaba con Kagome?

— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto asustado

—dejare de decir estupideces, por lo cual solo hablemos cuando el tema trate de Naraku o la perla— dijo de manera automática, ausentada de la realidad, regañándose a sí misma , por hacer de sus últimos días una tortura, pero… ¿No sería más difícil decir adiós, si las cosas fueran color rosa? No quería darle ilusiones y después dejarlo solo, por eso, aunque le doliera, tenía que echarlo a los brazos de Kikyou.

Entonces la beso, fue un beso corto, pero con amor, ella quedo sorprendida, perdiendo ante la batalla en su mente, quiso replicar algo, pero el volvió a besarla, ¿Qué podía decir ante eso?, ¿para? Pero ¿Cómo? Si hace mucho ansiaba ese beso.

—Inu…— no pudo seguir hablando, pues un nuevo beso vino, mas arrebatador que los anteriores, con más pasión y efusividad, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, sus manos hormigueaban, labios, labios, y sin previo aviso Inuyasha rozo su lengua con los labios de ella, hace un tiempo ya que quería hacer eso, pero por la vergüenza y un poco el orgullo no se había atrevido, pero ya que hace un momento había dicho que era suya, no se echaría atrás, ella abrió lentamente su boca y comenzó un juego entre lenguas, dando un poco de placer a los participantes y arrancando uno que otro suspiro.

El lugar era testigo del beso que los amantes se daban con tanto anhelo, el sol brillaba en esplendor y no había nube que ocupara el cielo, los arboles se mecían de con suavidad, y el viento llevaba consigo pétalos que daba un ambiente más misterioso y romántico, uno que otro canto armonioso de las aves, y pequeños animales como conejos y tortugas deteniéndose a ver una muestra de amor tan pura. El ambiente perfecto. Sin interrupciones, ni chismosos, todo en calma, dando paz, a aquellos corazones afligidos.

Tenían que admitir, que aunque su relación, era un tanto distante, de manera inconsciente se deseaban, su corazón les exigía mas y su razón apoyaba en esa ocasión, ambos se preguntaban ¿como era posible que hubieran vivido tanto tiempo sin ese elixir? Sin esa sensación tan gratificante al unir sus labios, era como ir al infierno y en cuestión de segundos subir y tocar el cielos con las manos ¿ eso era lo que se sentía besar a la persona que amas? Inuyasha estaba mas que fascinado, pues en su vida no había sentido nada igual y en su interior se regocijaba de saber que era el primero en besar los labios de su querida Kagome, no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera mas feliz.

Se separaron por la falta de aire con lentitud y silencio, se vieron a los ojos, pero algo no fue calculado, sin previo aviso, la vista de chica se nublo y cayó en la inconsciencia, afortunadamente estando en los brazos de aquel fuerte chico que la amaba aun en secreto, preguntándose ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Pero muy feliz, por haber conseguido uno de sus **deseos**.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, se merece review este capitulo, cierto?

En este capitulo, trate de mostrar a Inuyasha tal cual, impulsivo, celoso, que no mide sus palabras, pero que en su interior guarda mucho amor, todos sabemos que Inuyasha en super tierno cuando esta a solas con Kagome y sabe que nadie lo anda vigilando, es como Kawai!

y aquí unaa pregunta para las/los lectores... si estuvieras en la misma situación que Kagome ¿Que actitud tendrías con la persona que amas?

En respuesta a los review, primero que todo, GRACIAS y

light sweet 18 : Me alegra que te guste la historia

Neri Dark Tuuuu, desde mi inicio siempre apoyandome con tus review, y haciendome reir con tus comentarios en ocasiones, la verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, pero hay secretos que no se pueden revelar *le guiña en ojo* y Sesshomaru, ahora sabes que no es tan frio como antes, y gracias a Rin. El no es tan frio como suelen reflejarlo. Y por tus mejores deseos, Gracias, le diste un titulo a este capitulo.

kavictori: Todas pensamos en lo mismo, aunque el mas afectado se ve que sera Inuyasha.

Lizell: lei el hipersensible y ojala que no sea tan triste que me haga llorar, y dije como Oh Oh, estamos graves, aunque tambien te enternecerás y reirás, y tal vez quieras matar a alguien, pero tranquila, el final, sera para amar.

Tambien GRACIAS a aquellas/os que lo leen, y que de manera anonima me animan, la verdad me emociona mucho esta historia, aunque les admito, que es un tanto larga.

Hasta pronto

Abrazos y besos

**Matta ne!**


	5. Acabando el tiempo

**Capitulo 4: Acabando el tiempo**

Konichiwaaaa!

Aqui otro dia mas, demanera puntual he venido, ¿Que tal, eh? Aqui va a haber una pequeña aclaracion... sobre los hecho... estara un poco confuso, pero con el siguiente capitulo, todo se aclarara, o bueno, algunas cosas.

Gracias a todos los lectores, no saben lo feliz que he estado, mas abajito respondere algunos review. Por ahora no los interrumpire mas :D

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben

* * *

_No hay nada mas torturante, que ver pasar el tiempo, y no saber las causas de la aflicción ¿cuando encontrare la paz?_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Acabando el tiempo**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba, le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, en su frente tenía un paño húmedo más o menos caliente y a un lado de ella había una figura femenina que la miraba con suma atención.

—Sango— susurro

—Me alegra que ya estés bien, nos tenías preocupados—comento Sango con alivio

— ¿Qué me paso? — pregunto, causando una ligera molestia en su acompañante ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

—Nos encontramos con Koga, y al irse, te desmayaste, llevas así dos días Kagome— ¿Dos días? Se pregunto a sí misma, y entonces evoco lo que había sucedido, la pelea, la vergüenza, y el ¿beso? Pero pensándolo bien, no habría sido eso parte de un sueño, lo más probable era que su mente la estaba engañando, ¿además, quien se desmayaría en pleno beso? absurdo

—Ya veo— se volteo dándole la espalda a su amiga, al ver aquellos flashes en su mente no pudo evitar sentirse regocijada en el interior, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, nuevamente se desmorono en su mundo de fantasías pues eso significaba que nada se había arreglado.

Supuso que el lugar donde se encontraba, no era más que uno de esos lugares obtenidos a punta de engaños, y no estaba equivocada. Todos al ver su amiga en brazos de un Inuyasha preocupado, decidieron buscar un lugar donde alojarse, y afortunadamente cerca, había una aldea, quienes amablemente, después de un par "_hay nubes de la mala suerte" _y _"malas energía se sienten alrededor_", consiguieron el lugar donde podría descansar su amiga. Inuyasha les había pedido que dijeran que tan solo de la nada se desmayo, creando expectativa en los presentes, los cuales solo atinaron a asentir al ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos del joven.

* * *

A lo lejos, se veían dos figuras…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — pregunto el monje

—No sé, darle tiempo— murmuro un poco decaído Inuyasha

—No creo que se lo mejor, escuche a la señorita y Sango, hablar de ti, y no sonaba muy bien la conversación— dijo de una manera comprensiva, tratando de que su amigo abriera sus sentimiento para poder ayudarle.

—Lose, pero lo que le dije ese día, no sé porque fue, salió de la nada…— pauso— y cuando trate de arreglar, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué paso? — quiso indagar en el tema, tal vez de esta forma habría alguna solución

—La noche en que Kagome se fue, fui a buscarla, tenía algo importante que decirle y…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Corría a toda prisa, se sentía extasiado feliz, a pesar de haber demorado tanto tiempo en decidirse, por fin lo había conseguido, sabía que las dificultades que vendrían serian grandes, sin embargo las superaría, junto a ella, pero antes debía encontrarla para explicarle, para decirle que por fin serian felices y que no habría mucho impedimento para su amor, un amor que desde hace mucho era profesado por ella, y que recién ahora, el comenzaba a mostrar._

_Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, y se sentía más emocionado, podía oler su aroma cerca, sabia donde buscar, pues en el momento que llego al campamento todos le miraron con reproche, supo que se había ido._

_La vio frente suyo en aquel árbol, tan bella como siempre, se acerco lentamente, dispuesto a abrazarla, pero en el momento que iba a hacerlo, ella se volteo, se detuvo, ella lo miraba de manera fría, como, Kikyou, se asusto un poco, y restregó sus ojos suponiendo que era una alucinación suya, pero no, allí estaba ella, con esa mirada que le clavaba espinas y ese porte de soledad._

_—Supuse que vendrías— dijo ella, tratando de sonar calma_

_—Kagome…—no sabía qué hacer, esa actitud, lo tenía pasmado—tengo algo que decirte— reunió el valor necesario para decirle._

_—Claro, pero vamos avanzando— le invito, ya sabía a qué lugar se dirigirían, miro con nostalgia el árbol, ¿Por qué no le daba confianza hacer aquello?_

_—Veras…—dijo un poco nervioso mientras la alcanzaba, enfoco la vista en sus ojos— Te he escogido a ti, porque te a..._

_— ¿Amas? — Le interrumpió ella— Claro, pero yo ya no te amo, no puedo amar a un mitad bestia— le dijo, esas palabras, fragmentaron su corazón, ¿Por qué ella le decía eso? ¿Era verdad? Podía asimilar que si, pues ella sonreía, sin previo aviso, ella acaricio su mejilla y planto un beso allí, mientras decía adiós y salió corriendo, dejándolo solo, "solo" como detestaba esa palabra, no entendía sus acciones, exigía explicaciones._

_Avanzo tras ella, sabía que aun no se había marchado. Corrió. La alcanzo a divisar ya cerca al pozo._

_— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— era una voz ronca y enojada., quería explicaciones._

_—A mi época— respondió con simpleza, ¿Por qué no lo tomaba en serio? ¿Acaso se quería vengar del?_

_—Vas a retrasar nuestro viaje— dijo mientras se le acercaba, la verdad es que solo era una excusa para que no se fuera_

_— solo serán 5 días, deseo descansar un poco, y asistir a mi escuela— comenzó a coger impulso_

_—Maldita sea Kagome, nos estas retrasando— le dijo ya un poco mas alterado, la verdad no quería decirle aquello, pero el sentirla tan indiferente a su confesión, lo lastimaba._

_— La búsqueda puede esperar, recuerda que no soy un Youkai o un hanyou como tu— le replico, eso era cierto, pero ella debía entender sus razones ocultas para que se quedara._

_Pero de un momento a otro su mente se bloqueo, y no pudo articular más palabras, y como si fuera por arte de magia, sus labios comenzaron a decir unas palabras indeseables._

_—Kikyou sería mejor que tu, ella no se quejaría, y continuaría hasta sus límites, además que es más fuerte y resistente, no sería un estorbo como tu— pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, y quiso hacer algo, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impedía ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_—no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, a menos que no sea algo realmente importante, regresare en 5 días, y si quieres te puedes ir con Kikyou eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, pero aun así regresare en 5 días para retomar mi misión— le dio la espalda y se lanzo en el pozo, recupero el control de su cuerpo y habla._

_—Kagome, ¡espera!— dijo lanzándose tras ella, pero al intentarlo una gran descarga pasó por todo su cuerpo, lanzándolo lejos del pozo— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome? —_

_**Fin Flash back**_

* * *

Sonrió por un momento, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, la actitud que había tenido Kagome cerca al árbol sagrado, había sido distinta a la que se encontraba en el pozo, ¿Por qué no lo noto antes? Si realmente Kagome no lo amara, no se habría dolido cuando nombro a Kikyou, o simplemente cuando lo hizo, hubiera preguntado algo como ¿No es que me habías escogido a mí? Eso sería lo más coherente. También cayó en cuenta de algo mas, ¿en qué momento ella había avanzado tanto? Le toco correr para alcanzarla

—Referente a lo que me cuentas…— iba a decir Miroku

—Fue una trampa— Miroku abrió los ojos ante tal respuesta, pero su amigo se veía tan confiado, que decidió creer

— Entonces, ¿quien estará tras esto?—la joven miro al cielo tratando de buscar una lógica a la situación, pera nada

— Tengo que hablar cuanto antes con ella— se levanto de su sitio

— mañana, ahora hay que dejarla descansar y que piense mejor—

—Comprendo— le dio un último vistazo al lugar, y se subió en un árbol donde pudiera vigilar su alrededor.

* * *

La chica no podía conciliar el sueño, todavía aquello que había pasado, le rondaba por la mente, ya que, las sensaciones se sentían tan reales, pero según Sango, ellos nunca se separaron, e Inuyasha, permaneció tranquilo durante la visita ¿esa era la verdad? La tristeza la invadía de a pocos, pues por un momento sintió que todo estaría bien, que podría descansar en paz, y no preocuparse, porque Inuyasha quedara con un mal recuerdo de ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro sin razón alguna. Aunque tratara ahogar los sollozos, no lo lograba y tampoco quería ser descubierta, así que se levanto y salió del recinto.

Cerca al lugar había una hermosa fuente, la cual tenía el reflejo de la luna, cuando iba a tomar agua, todo su cuerpo se paralizo, y se puso nervioso, regañándose a sí misma, por no salir con el arco y flechas. Cuando ya tuvo un poco de control pudo voltear a ver y había una mujer hermosa frente a ella, de cabellos plateados y ojos grises, con un atuendo blanco, lo cual la hacía lucir un tanto pura.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa

—Soy quien ha venido a fortalecerte— su voz parecía una dulce melodía, que poco a poco envenenaba los oídos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— esas palabras generaron duda en la joven, ¿Quién se creía?

— ¿quieres ser más fuerte?—

— Claro, yo…— estaba dudando si decirle o no, pero viendo que no tenía malas intenciones y que desde un principio no decidió atacarla, opto por abrir esos sentimientos que con tanto recelo solía guardar—quiero dejar de ser un estorbo—…— y proteger a quienes quiero—

— ¿qué me darás a cambio?—

—Lo que quiera, solo hágame más fuerte— Un sonrisa salió de su rostro, y se acerco de manera veloz a ella, tomándola del cuello y dejándola en la inconsciencia.

Inuyasha venía a toda velocidad, sabía que algo malo estaba haciendo esa mujer, su corazón latió aceleradamente al ver como tenia Kagome en sus manos. La mujer se elevo por los cielos y miro de manera despectiva a Inuyasha, quien trataba de alcanzar, antes de nada, incrusto una perla pequeña negra en su frente, eso lo antero mas, pero sin previo aviso la soltó, siendo agarrada en el aire por Inuyasha, quien evito un duro golpe.

—lastima que su corazón sea tan débil—

— ¿que le hiciste?—

—ustedes son muy débiles, aun no creo que hayan caído en mi trampa— soltó una carcajada malvada

— ¿Trampa?— pregunto con curiosidad

—Dicen amarse y ni siquiera son capaces de reconocerse— empezó a envolverse en una luz, para desaparecer pero un murmullo se hizo presente— ella morirá pronto, que no se te olvide— todo quedo en absoluto silencio, ¿Qué significaba aquello que le estaba diciendo? ¿Era verdad? Miro con preocupación el rostro de Kagome. Así que era aquella mujer quien les había tendido la trampa, ¿es cómplice de Naraku? Las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo, y mas, ¿Qué hacia aquella mujer con Kagome? ¿Qué era eso negro?

—Inuyasha…— ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, y lo que vio Inuyasha no le agrado, ya no poseía unos ojos cafés como siempre irradiando luz, sino unos opacos y negros ojos, que le helaron el alma.

Soltó a Kagome por un momento, la miro detenidamente, y sin más trato de abrazarla, pero una corriente lo alejo de inmediato de ella

—pero que demo…—no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando ella le interrumpió

—Es para que te quede claro, no te me acerques...— se asusto aun mas, era la voz de aquel día, fría, impasible, con un toque de maldad ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Sin duda alguna Inuyasha tenía miedo, y más cuando la vio alejarse y un aura oscura la estaba envolviendo, además ¿Por qué podía ver algunos demonios alrededor suyo? No entendía que estaba pasando, pero lo tenía muy nervioso, sintió terror por el futuro, y por lo que iría a pasar. Sentia que se esta acabando el tiempo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¿Y que tal les ha parecido? ¿Hay alguna queja?

Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas/os los lectores, no saben lo feliz que me ponen, y Hay Dios!

En repuesta...

patty81medina: Pues aqui vemos un pequeño adelanto, ¿que tal? espero te haya gustado

Neri Dark: Como siempre sacandome una sonrisa, siempre que reviso la historia antes de publicar un nuevo capitulo, lo primero que busco es tu nick, digo como, ¿que dira esta vez? y ¿que pasa? me rio con tus respuestas, Chica no hay duda de que la amyoria nos queremos llevar a Inuyasha y no soltarlo, pero NUNCA, por eso Kagome aqui es odiosa, o ¿no? Gracias por tu review, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap.

arianawh0a: Oh! y eso que no has visto el resto, gracias por pasarte y dejar tu review. ¿Que tal te ha parecido este cap? ¿Confuso?

Y bueno, nos veremos prontooo!

Matta ne!


	6. junto a la persona que amas

******Capitulo 5:****junto a la persona que amas.**

Dios me sentía tan angustiada por no subir un capituló más de esta historia, pero pasa y acontece, que la releí toda, y hay partes que no concuerdan, por lo cual, me toco comenzar a editar, se imaginaran, lo tedioso que fue, después de ya haberla terminado.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarlas con la duda, por lo cual he subido este pequeño fragmento, el cual espero las deleite.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben

* * *

**Capitulo 5:****junto a la persona que amas.**

¡Sangre! A eso olía el ambiente, mezclado con la muerte, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Hace no mucho Inuyasha vio como Kagome le da daba la espalda y se iba, y con ello su corazón ¿Cuándo las cosas habían cambiado tanto? Simplemente no podía sacar aquel último suceso ¿Quién era aquella mujer tan misteriosa? Sabía y tenía en claro, que no tenía nada que ver con Naraku o por el momento puesto que su aroma solo emanaba azufre mezclada con el azúcar, tampoco dejaba de sonar aquella palabra en su mente _Trampa. _ ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Las dudas lo estaban torturando y no habían respuestas, solo más interrogantes y sentía que pronto su cabeza explotaría. Avanzo de manera calmada y llego con el grupo a la habitación en donde había sido asignada Kagome con Shippo.

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver todo el grupo alrededor de ella preocupado.

—Bestia descuidada, por tu culpa Kagome esta lastimada— el pequeño no podía controlar sus palabras, y lo único que podían hacer era aumentar el dolor en su pecho.

No lo golpeo, no le grito, no dijo nada, solo continuo con su camino y se arrincono, remordiéndose en su interior por no saber qué hacer, por luchas contra algo, que aun no sabía si existía, y eso causo gran impresión en todos, hasta en Kagome que por un momento se sintió culpable, quiso pedir disculpas pero no sabía cómo, y el decir, _Hey Inuyasha mira que acabo de recordar que aquella muchacha se hizo pasar por mi y te manipulo a ti para…_ el solo formular el dialogo en su cabeza le parecía patético. Las heridas ya estaban hechas y no había manera de remediarlas.

Plaff!

Se escucho en el lugar.

—Ni siquiera en los momentos más complicados, deja de ser tan pervertido—dijo Sango con el puño levantado mirando de forma amenazadora a Miroku.

—Pero Sanguito— movió su mano con ademan de vergüenza— lo que sucede es que mi mano tiene vida propia— trato de excusarse

—Siempre con lo mismo—

Y aunque la escena fuera repetitiva sin duda, siempre lograba animar el ambiente tenso, permitiendo a todos salir de sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, no paso con alguien, con Inuyasha, quien en sus ojos portaba una sombra de tristeza, ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer!

Sango curo las pequeñas heridas del cuerpo de Kagome y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes echarle una mirada lastimera a Inuyasha, quien solo la miro con duda, ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino; no entendía las razones de Kagome al quererle esconder su enfermedad a Inuyasha, pero rogaba a Kami-sama, que no lo hiciera sufrir, porque ellos dos se merecían ser felices, así solo fuera por poco tiempo. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Miroku y no pudo evitar tener culpa, al guardarle algo tan grande, a quien llamaba amigo.

Inuyasha se acerco con sutiliza a Kagome, la vio "dormida"; le alivio en parte, que las heridas que tenia no fueran tan grandes, pero se reprimía a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado, debía ser más precavido, algo en su mente todo el tiempo se lo decía.

Suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de Kagome, la miro con ternura y ¿Amor? , analizando cada detalle, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el característico sonrojo de sus mejillas ya no estaba presente, se asusto un poco y tomo una de sus manos: fría. Miro con preocupación a la chica, quitándose el haori de encima y colocándolo en el cuerpo de su compañera y amiga de viaje.

¿Qué sucedería cuando toda la perla estuviera completa? O ¿Cuándo derrotaran a Naraku? ¿Acaso ella se iría? Negó con su cabeza, él quería arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía terminar todo por una ¿Trampa? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar y cada vez tenía más miedo ¿No la volvería a ver…? De repente todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió una calidez en sus labios ¿De casualidad…? Bajo su vista y ¡si! Kagome lo estaba besando, quiso separarse, pero lo vio imposible, pues hace mucho que quería tener esa sensación, esa… experiencia.

Por su lado ella, solo disfrutaba el momento, esperaba el instante en que el se separar y disculparse, pero por el contrario eso nunca ocurrió, por el contrario, el profundizo el beso, causando sensaciones inexistentes posiblemente, sentía como si bajara al infierno y luego pudiera tocar el cielo con sus manos.

El beso fue tierno, con amor, lleno de dulzura y pureza, no avanzaron mas, pues era su primer beso, el casto.

Cuando se fueron separando Inuyasha pudo detectar el aroma a sal en el aire y se preocupo, buscando la mirada de Kagome con desesperación, quien la había ocultado bajo su cabello.

—Kag... — trato de articular, pero un inesperado abrazo lo callo.

—Lo siento mucho Inuyasha— decía ella entre sollozos

—Shhh, Tranquila— susurro él a su oído, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello azabache de ella— ya todo estará bien—

Ella comenzó a hipear, pero el llanto se había detenido, sintiéndose tranquila entre los brazos de su amado ¿Hace cuando deseaba esa sensación? Posiblemente desde el momento en que le habían dicho que moriría; pero que tonta había sido, en vez de haber disfrutado, aquellos días, asumiendo las cosas con madurez, solo se enfrasco en alejarse, creando mucho dolor entre ellos, ¿Por qué callo en aquella trampa? o ¿Ta vez lo había hecho por la razón de querer alejarse? ¿Como una excusa?

—Inuyasha— pronuncio ya al borde del sueño— te amo— y cayó en brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo también te amo pequeña— susurro el consciente de que las palabras dichas no llegarían esa noche a la chica en sus brazos.

Por lo cual solo se levanto con ella en brazos y sujeto de manera protectora, deseaba cuidarla y brindarle su calor. Y de esa manera el también se durmió. Nada mas placentero y tranquilizante, que estar **junto a la persona que amas.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Y que tal?**

Aquí les digo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por dejarla en sus favoritos y por seguirla, no saben lo mucho que me emociona.

Neri Dark: Con este mini-capitulo espero saber que tus uñas ya no se encuentran mal heridas por la intriga. ¿Sorprendida? Y de casualidad ¿No haz pensado en hacer un one-shot o una pequeña historia? TIENES DOTES PARA ESCRIBIR MUJER

Lizell: Lo que vendrá no te lo podrás crees, así que por favor, venda tus uñas y agarra una almohada cuando estes proxima a leer los siguientes capitulos,

**¿Reviews?**

**Matta ne!**


	7. Nada

**Capitulo 6: Nada.**

Notaran que he aparecido rápido por aquí, bien es que no quiero dejar por mucho tiempo a la expectativa debido a que tal vez a partir de la otra semana, este muy ocupada, por lo cual pido disculpas anticipadas, de igual forma sin preocuparse, la historia sigue en pie!

Antes que nada, quiero darles las Gracias a: **Lizell, elianamz-bv, Neri Dark, rocio e-chan, patty81medina, elvi y Taijiya Sango Figueroa **por los hermosos review, tambien a aquellos que se han unido a la historias, BIENVENIDAS/OS, es gusto tenerlas/os por aqui, espero que esten disfrutando de su lectura. GRACIAS por los nuevos fav's y followers.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nada.**

Dolor. Eso era lo único que podía sentir, pero... ¿Donde? Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mas perdida que nunca, nadie estaba a su lado; Su cabeza, le dolía inmensamente, como si le atravesarán miles de flechas por segundo, se toco con cuidado, tenía unas vendas puestas ¿Que fue lo que le sucedió? Analizo con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba... Muchos árboles, una fogata a su lado, a unos 5 metros más o menos un río, y entonces todos los recuerdos la golpearon de repente, pero, ¿Por qué los últimos hechos no concordaban con el lugar?

Se levanto rápidamente sintiéndose mareada, logrando estabilizarse al momento, ¿donde estaban todos? ¿Por que estaban en un bosque?

-Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara...- decía

Busco con la mirada desesperada alguien del grupo, pero nadie, ya comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, no hallaba respuestas a de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco se sentía en condiciones de buscarlos, ¿y se perdía? comenzó a sollozar, pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Tal vez era por la posibilidad de que todo... Negó con su cabeza, tan solo pensarlo le dolía, y entonces como un relámpago, le llego la respuesta, podía remediar sus errores, aquella actitud tan distante... Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Inuyasha, no se sentiría muy bien siendo ignorada sin razón alguna, y más si toda venia de una trampa ¿no era que ella confía en él? Pero sin embargo eso no trataba de confianza, si no algo que la lastimaba: sentirse compara con Kikyou y más si venía de su amado, sin embargo despejo todos aquellos pensamientos, ese había sido sueño de advertencia, ¿no se suponía que estaba ahí para disfrutar sus últimos días de vida? ¿Su objetivo no era estar con Inuyasha? ¿Ella luego no estaba a su lado aun sabiendo lo que sentía? Suspiro con resignación.

Nuevamente levanto su cabeza y pudo ver a todos sus amigos su alrededor, preocupados por ella, en sus piernas se encontraba el pequeño Shippo. Sango y Miroku la veían con alegría, e Inuyasha, Inuyasha se encontraba un tanto más alejado, pero aun así, podía ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y un tanto el alivio, el desvío la mirada un poco, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, generando ternura en Kagome.

-Chicos- Sonrió y seco sus lagrimas

-¡Kagome!- dijo Shippo y la abrazo con ternura, calmando un poco su alma- Nos tenias preocupados- hablaba con nerviosismo

-Si, Kagome, estábamos preocupados- se acerco Sango- cuando llegamos vimos a un alterado Shippo y a un Inuyasha que no salía del estado de Shock- Sango trataba de explicarse.

Plaff!

Una cachetada sonó-Monje pervertido, no puede mantener su mano quieta- dijo una enojada Sango

-Lo siento Sanguito, pero es que mi mano esta maldita- trato de excusarse.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- Se levanto Sango y acerco a Kagome por el lado contrario.

-ni en estos momentos se comporta serio- negó el pequeño Shippo

Y todos soltaron una risita, menos un chico de traje rojo, quien miraba desde la distancia al grupo. Llamando inevitablemente la atención de Kagome una vez más, haciendo que un pequeño resquicio de culpabilidad invadiera su corazón, y se sintiera arrepentida por las últimas acciones.

-Disculpen, pero... - se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo quería estar segura de lo que había sucedido- ¿Que fue lo que me sucedió?-

-Keh! ¿No recuerdas?- por fin hablo él, ella simplemente negó y el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero bajo la mirada un tanto triste

Todos los miraron de manera preocupada, tal vez, comprendían un poco el sentimiento que tenia, la impotencia por no poder proteger a alguien de tu grupo.

-pues veras Kagome...- iba a explicar Shippo pero fue interrumpido

-¿Por qué nunca miras por donde caminas? no puedo dejar de prestarte atención por un momento porque ya estas mentida en algo- Inuyasha, reclamaba de manera molesta, el incidente, lo había afectado mucho, "si no fuera tan descuidado" se decía a si mismo

Kagome no hacia más que prestarle atención, y aquella acción de Inuyasha, le confirmaba que todo había sido un sueño. Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, pero sintiéndose feliz de poder arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no comemos más bien? Esta haciendo como hambre ¿No creen?- y aquella actitud de Kagome, calmo a todos, seguía siendo la misma.

-ya era hora- dijo un arrogante Inuyasha- dame Ramen- comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kagome iba a regañarlo pero se tranquilizó, no había razón coherente para hacerlo.

-Que desconsiderado eres Inuyasha- se le acerco Shippo pegándole

Inuyasha le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza, generando un chichón.

-Buaaaaa! Kagomeeee...- Shippo estaba llorando, y aunque ella no quería eso.

-Inuyasha!- él se tenso y la miro con terror- Abajo!- ya extrañaba decir esa palabra, y él en vez de quejarse sonrió, estaba asustado de no volver a escuchar esa palabra, en el momento que la vio caer, y no fue lo suficiente rápido, un nudo se atoro en su garganta...

La cena fue entre risas y regaños, el ambiente perfecto.

Era media noche, aun no podía conciliar el sueño por lo cual se levanto y comenzó a caminar, divisando la pequeña fogata ya desde lo lejos.

-Sesshomaru- lo vio, tal como se ¿Suponía?

-Humana, ¿Quien te dio el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre?- le hablo de manera fría sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo... Lo siento- le dijo

-Estúpida- murmuro

El demonio siguió de largo, y pudo notar el olor a muerte en la muchacha, ella no lo siguió con la mirada, suponía que el Sesshomaru de sus sueños y el Sesshomaru de ahora, no se parecían en nada.

-puedo pedirte algo- le dijo ella, el se detuvo por un momento...

Regreso al campamento y vio a Inuyasha despierto esperándola, sonrió, había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto el

-quise dar una vuelta, ¿No crees que la noche esta hermosa?- pregunto ella acercándose a Inuyasha

Tomo su mano y este al instante se sonrojo, lo dirigió hacia la orilla del río, bajo la silenciosa noche y los ojos curiosos de sus amigos. Se sentaron y Kagome se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-yo...- trataba de decir Inuyasha

-Shhh, déjame disfrutar este momento- susurro Kagome, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba el aroma de la noche combinado con el de Inuyasha, Sentía tanta tranquilidad.

Inuyasha sonrió, esos momentos era los que más disfrutaba, pues dejaba de sentirse dividido entre dos mundos, se sentía normal y querido, hace mucho que anhelaba un momento así, y a pesar de que aun le dolía el rechazo tan horroso de aquella muchacha, se encargaría de disfrutar cada momento con ella, como si no hubiera pasado, **nada**.

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Sorpresa? ¿Y que tal les pareció? ¿Era algo que no se esperaban, verdad?

lo único es, que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! Por ahora, porque se vendra lo pesado, y hay Dios, espero no me maten, ni nada por el estilo. Sin mas, es unos días andaré por aquí nuevamente actualizando.

Besos y abrazos.

_**Matta ne!**_


	8. Calma antes de la tempestad

**Capitulo 7: Calma antes de la tempestad.**

**He vuelto, ¿Me han extrañado?**

Créanme! no es fácil sobrevivir sin leer o escribir, es algo, petrificante (Eso me recuerda a Harry Potter(?))

He llegado con todos los super ánimos, a pesar de estar en vacaciones. Si vacaciones**=levantarme tarde**, ¿Pereza? aunque eso no ha sido nada posible.

Gracias a **Taijiya Sango Figueroa, elianamz-bv, Neri Dark, Lizell** por los comentario y los nuevos Follow y fav's, a los lectores anonimos (que espero pronto dejen de serlo) por seguir esta historia

Si eres de quienes vino por el **IC **lee el capitulo anterior, o si no, te perderas.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

******Capitulo 7: Calma antes de la tempestad.**

**I**

—Chicos…— carraspeo Kagome, llamando la atención del todo el grupo— necesito ir a mi época—

— pero Kagome, hace poco vienes de allá— dijo Shippo con un poco de desilusión

Comenzó a pensar en una excusa que le permitiera volver, necesitaba conseguir más de aquellos medicamentos, ya que en una carrera por ayudar una aldea, los había perdido sus medicinas para permanecer un poco estable, además quería fortalecerse, todos la miraban con preocupación y le mandaban una que otra mirada de reproche a Shippo, quien había agachado su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, Inuyasha desde donde se encontraba se mantenía atento, sin llegar a alterarse, no quería peleas.

—es que mi mamá está enferma y quiero saber cómo se encuentra, además necesito adelantar mis estudios, solo serán tres días— suspiro, y todos sus amigos la miraron con compresión, mientras que el único que se había creído aquello, era Inuyasha.

— Entonces regresemos…— Inuyasha bajo del árbol y comenzó a andar en dirección a la aldea, todos lo miraron de manera sorprendida, no había hecho reclamos, ni se altero, tan solo, comenzó a caminar.

Kagome agacho su cabeza, tal vez se debía a las salidas nocturnas de Inuyasha, y al ella irse a su época, el tendría un poco mas de libertad. Lo que paso solo era un sueño, y por más que quisiera, solo seria aquello, no podía hacer nada para regresarlo y esa discusión frente al pozo, fue real, Inuyasha nunca le pidió perdón, y ella nunca exigió una explicación, las cosas seguían su curso, como realmente _debería ser._

**II**

Todos la acompañaron al pozo, nadie dijo nada, después de todo no era la despedida, era solo un hasta luego. Kagome los miro a todos, agito su mano, se apoyo en el borde del pozo, hecho un último vistazo, y pudo ver como Inuyasha le clavaba la mirada, como reprochándole algo, negó la cabeza, tal vez solo era su impresión. Suspiro y se lanzo.

¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello? Se preguntaba Inuyasha ¿Por qué tenía tantos nervios? Miraba a sus amigos, y sentía que lo estaban engañando, se retiro de manera silenciosa así como lo había hecho Kagome, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La actitud de todos lo atormentaba, como si le tuvieran _pesar. _Tomo un rumbo distinto a la aldea, se sintió en la necesidad de despejar sus pensamientos, además, las últimas visitas a Kikyou lo dejaron impresionado, ella se encontraba demasiado débil, y también suponía que le escondía algo, pues en su mirar solo albergaba la _lástima._

El lugar donde se encontraba era un claro, _donde había estado hace 50 años con Kikyou, _miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, presintiendo que lo malo vendría pronto, que no debía confiarse, de aquella calma. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente, y pudo saber de quién se trataba por el olor.

—Joven Inuyasha—llamo él, al llegar donde el

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de una manera grosera, sin prestar atención a lo que hacia

— ¿No lo has sentido? —cuestiono, haciendo que Inuyasha volteara sus orejas, mostrando que tenía su total atención a las palabras.

— ¿Qué co…?— se quedo callado, aquella mirada que tenia Miroku en ese momento, le causo temor.

—Es sobre una presencia— comento

—se mas claro monje— interrogue, los nervios los tenía a flor a piel— no estoy para adivinanzas—

—primero sentí la energía como algo leve, ayer en la noche se incremento y si no estoy mal, esta mañana…— hizo una pausa— creí sentirla en la señorita Kagome—le miro fijamente, creyó que solo era ilusiones suyas, o que tal vez solo estaba imaginando, pero, ahora que el monje lo decía con aquella seguridad, le asustaba.

El silencio se apodero de ellos, Inuyasha estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir por ella? ¿Cuestionarle? Pero ¿Qué? Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, era como un mal presentimiento, se sentía perdido, nuevamente, fijo su vista en la de Miroku, y otra vez vio aquella mirada, _lastima_. Por su lado Miroku se reprendía, Inuyasha es su mejor amigo, pero aun así le estaba ocultando algo tan importante.

—Aprovecha el tiempo—dijo Miroku de la nada

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Inuyasha un poco descolocado

—Solo es un consejo de amigos—se levanto y comenzó en su marcha, dejándolo _solo._

Tal vez esa soledad, es la que lo mantenía abrumado, pero eso le ayudaba a pensar, tenía en claro que debía dejar a Kagome en su época, para poder protegerla, el enemigo cada vez se estaba volviendo más fuerte, y estaba consciente de que el ultimo fragmento estaría más seguro, del otro lado del pozo. Se acomodó, descansaría un rato, y luego la seguiría a su época, posiblemente algún remedio suyo le serviría a la Señora Higurashi.

**III**

**Comida. **Eso era el único olor que invadía sus sentidos. Ingreso a la casa de manera sigilosa por la ventana abierta de Kagome, bajo las escaleras, pero no encontró a nadie, tal vez se habían ido hace poco, asomo su rostro por la cocina, y una de las cosas de metal estaba echando humo, causando curiosidad en Inuyasha, olio un poco más, y sintió la carne, sonrió, quería comer, con cuidado la tapa, y se fascino al ver lo que había adentro. Cogió una presa y el hecho a su boca.

—Esto… esta… picanteeeee— grito, sacando su lengua, le picaba mucho, tanto que sus ojos, se habían lloroseado. Miro con resentimiento el alimento de aquel recipiente y le dio la espalda, como odiaba que pasara aquello.

Se dirigió a la sala, y sentó, prendiendo accidentalmente la "terevilion" preguntándose si aquel nombre era el real, de aquel aparato. Veía con atención, era un hombre con un tabaco, quien de la nada lo comenzó a mirar.

—Oye, voy a darte hasta la cuenta de diez para que saques tu feo, cobarde e inútil rostro de mi propiedad, antes de que te llene los intestinos de plomo— ¿ese imbécil que se creía?

—Keh! —

—Uno— escucho, la situación su puso tensa—dos—escucho— diez— una seria de sonidos horribles invadió las orejas de Inuyasha, causando molestia.

—Ya cállate— dijo— Garras… de acero— y lanzo su ataque aquel aparato, tal vez así la "terevilion" aprendería a no meterse con el—Jah! Que imbécil— hablo con sorna—eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo.

Sonrió satisfecho, esa cosa ya no molestaría a Kagome, se sentía hecho todo un héroe, así como el mocoso, solía decirle a veces. Volteo, pero todos los ánimos que tenia se esfumaron, tal vez una gran aura oscura, en uno de los recién llegado.

—Inuyasha…—dijo con cariño, cariño oculto, un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Inuyasha, quien comenzó a agitar sus manos con rapidez— Abajo! — y cayó al suelo inevitablemente.

—Pero Kagome— traro de excusarse, pero la chica se retiro subiendo las escaleras, sin prestarle más atención ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Amigo con orejas de perro…— sonrió— Viniste—

—Pues claro, supe que tu mamá está enferma y vine haber que puedo hacer— hablo desde el suelo.

— ¿Mi mamá?— dudo, así que su hermana no mentía.

—si, o eso fue lo que dijo Kagome—se sentía nervioso y ¿engañado?

—¿Inuyasha vas a comer?— pregunto la madre de Kagome, tratando de menguar el ambiente.

—Supongo— dijo un poco pensativo—pero que no sea nada picante— agrego, recordando lo que sufrió su pobre lengua.

La señora Higurashi sonrió, ese joven le daba mucha gracia, pero le entristecía de sobremanera el hecho de saber que pronto, perdería los cariños de su hija, lamentaba la decisión de Kagome, pero la respetaba, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para decir las cosas.

**IV**

Ya había comido, todos se encontraba satisfechos, Kagome puso los platos en el fregadero, y salió en silencio, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes. ¿Por qué estaba así? Todos comenzaron a retirarse, y a hacer sus que haceres, Inuyasha veía atentamente como la familia Higurashi se movía de un lado a otro, pero no veía a Kagome cerca. De repente soltó.

—¿Como se encuentra?— Inuyasha pregunto a la señora, recordando el porque estaba allí.

—Bien, aunque ya a mejorada— hizo una pequeña pausa— a pesar de estar un poco débil continua con su entrenamiento— Inuyasha parpadeo confundido, el preguntaba por ella, no por…

— ¿de quién habla?—

— De Kagome— La madre se tenso un poco, cayendo en cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir.

Salió del lugar apresurado buscándola con la mirada, se encontraba entrenando, ensayando con su arco, y su piel se encontraba un poco perlada por el sudor y pálida, se acerco lentamente a ella, viendo como salía un aura violeta oscura de ella, se asusto un poco, pero eso no impidió que siguiera avanzando. Ella se percato de su presencia y lo miro, su aura cambio a una más clara, dando tranquila.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo cerca la tomo de los hombros y la vio con preocupación ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? La miro un poco lastimando, causando que los sentimientos de Kagome se removieron un poco.

—Kagome, a descansar— más que una sugerencia era un orden

—No, debo entrenar— fue su respuesta seca

—si no es de la manera fácil, será de la difícil— le reto

—Atrévete— le amenazo, el se quedo observándola y ella solo se alejo un poco de el—además…—pauso— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto

—¿Qué no es obvio? — cuestiono un poco enfadado

Ella lo miro con un poco de resentimiento.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas que no estoy allá para…?— se cayó, él la miro de forma sorprendida, ella negó con la cabeza, y señalo el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo—solo vete regreso en tres días— dijo como ultimátum, continuando con su labor, las flechas que lanzaba cada vez eran mas rápidas.

¿Desde cuando había obtenido aquellas habilidades?

Inuyasha se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole seguir, haciendo que le diera una mirada de reproche. Ella iba a alegar

—Tu lo pediste— dijo él mientras que la cargaba como un costal de papas.

—Inuyasha, aba…— pero fue callada por una sonrisa burlona.

—Keh! ¿Te quieres ir al piso conmigo? — le pregunto mientras en su cara se veía una expresión triunfal.

—¿Por qué no te largas con Kikyou y ya? — pregunto ella molesta, mientras golpeaba su espalda, se sentía muy dolida, no quería ni mirarlo, deseaba estar tranquila, no quería llegar con mala actitud a la época antigua y mal lograr todo, pero en ese momento Inuyasha le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea.

—Tonta! — La bajo— como voy a dejarte sola en este estado— la miro, con ternura, tal vez ¿Amor? Haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara en el acto—Tengo que protegerte— le dijo con seguridad—No quiero que retrases mas el viaje—añadió dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose un poco.

Kagome le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, dirigiéndolo al interior de la casa, ya todo estaba bien, o eso quería creer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿Y que tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

He cambiado un poco la estructura, decidi poner el capitulo por partes (cambios de esecenas) a veces hay perdidas grandes. Y no se apresuren, aun hay un poco de romance por delante, no sera tan _Crema chantilly _como suele decirme Sango, pero si es dulce.

Y si, _casi _todo había sido un sueño, las cosas cambian así de fácil, aunque... no duden que Inuyasha, si se trato de confesar, pero ¿Cual sera la realidad? ¿Por que Inuyasha no puede sentir el olor de muerte en Kagome? ¿Cuales son los nuevos poderes de Kagome? Bueno, en realidad hay MUCHAS preguntas, pero espero que las hagan usted.

Quienes me leen hasta aquí, he agregado la cuenta de mi FB al perfil, si lo desean, podríamos hacer un grupo, para dar opiniones, no se ¿Suena tentador?

**Matta ne!**


	9. La mujer que dice amar a Inuyasha

**Capitulo 8: La mujer que dice amar a Inuyasha**

Hey! Volví!

¿No me extrañaron?

Bien, he venido después de un descansito que me pegue. Y les tengo noticias. Esta historia, la terminare lo más pronto posible, (tal vez en 3 días) , no se asusten, serán uno capítulos mas el epilogo; pues ya viene en camino otra historia, y sabrán que es mejor llevar dos historias a la vez, que tres (despues no finalizo ninguna y todos con tristeza). Pero, de recompensa, espero recibir muchos Review ¿Se podrá?

La meta es llegar a los **50 ** con los tres capítulos que publicare hoy ¿Que tanto les gusta la historia? Ademas, tantas dudas se resolverán, o eso creo.

**¿Quien piensan que es la mujer que dice amar a Inuyasha?**

Como siempre... Los review los respondo abajito!

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Sin mas... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La mujer que dice amar a Inuyasha**

Pasaron unos días en la época actual donde Kagome siempre entreno y donde un Inuyasha no paraba de estar preocupado, diciéndole que era una tonta que se esforzaba para nada, puesto que el siempre la resultaba salvando de toda situación de peligro. Nada romántico. Aunque… ¿Qué podía esperar de Inuyasha? Si el de los sueños, no se comparaba nada a tosco de la vida real, además ¿No había sido él quien le dijo que era inútil? Tantos días así, la estaban comenzando a atormentar debido a que no entendía las verdaderas razones de aquella discusión, ¿si fue una trampa? O eso es lo que quería hacerle creer su corazón. Miro a Inuyasha a la distancia un poco acongojada y con muchas punzadas en su pecho, se sentía lastimada, pero no entendía porque.

Comenzó a avanzar con su maleta.

— ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? — pregunto un Inuyasha molesto, mientras movía su pie de forma ascendente y descendente. Al pie del **pozo.**

Suspiro, aquel chico era quien la había enamorado hace un tiempo atrás, el que la protegía, pero que también la lastimaba con su indecisión. _**Inuyasha**_. Inuyasha quien la esperaba de manera paciente, que arriesgaba su vida a diario por la de ella, Inuyasha quien se preocupaba por su salud. Inuyasha…. Quien no sabía que pronto moriría. Suspiro nuevamente, aquello la estaba matando de manera lenta, más que aquella enfermedad y no sabía qué hacer, _¿se estaba haciendo tarde?_

Inuyasha la miro llegar con una expresión triste, pero no entendía ¿Por qué? Habían estado 5 días en aquella casa, **5 días **cuando ella había dicho desde el principio que solo eran tres, viéndola esforzarse más de lo necesario, más de lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía llegar a soportar, haciéndolo sentarse por querer cuidarla. Mirándola desde la distancia, sintiéndose cada vez mas impotente, rogándole a Kami que no le pasara nada malo, y que aquel entrenamiento le salvara la vida, cuando el llegara a poder hacerlo.

Entraron en el pozo, y las luces violetas los rodearon, indicándoles que ya se encontraban viajando en el tiempo, al tocar el suelo, Inuyasha sujeto por la cintura a Kagome y de un salto, salió de aquel pozo, pero el cielo no brillaba, el ambiente se sentía pesado… Tal vez frio, busco la presencia que producía aquella anomalía en el tranquilo claro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mujer de sus sueños, al frente con una fría y retorcida sonrisa ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

—Veo que no ignoraste mi advertencia—dijo con una voz suave, haciendo gruñir a Inuyasha

—Tu ad—ver—ten—cia—hablo despacio, tratando de asimilar el momento.

—Has evitado un posible dolor—siguió diciendo—has evitado el camino oscuro— se acerco lentamente.

—No te acerques— la voz de Inuyasha sonaba forzada— ¡Maldita! ¿Qué me has hecho? — no podía mover su cuerpo, se encontraba cual estatua, solo pudiendo mover los ojos y los labios. Le preocupaba Kagome, quien aun no salía del shock ¿y si no podía protegerla? Comenzó a sentirse desesperado, pero a medida que intentaba moverse, más débil se sentía.

La mujer comenzó a reír, y dirigió su mirada al hibrido, acercándose lentamente, viéndolo de manera rara, creando un escalofrió en la espalda de Inuyasha. Lento pero seguro, era aquel andar.

Kagome vio como poco a poco la mujer tomaba la barbilla de Inuyasha, _analizándolo, _viéndolo con _**¿amor?**_ ¿Qué era aquello? La energía empezó a fluir por su cuerpo cuando la mujer, intento rozar los labios de Inuyasha.

— ¡NO LO TOQUES! — grito al borde de la ira, mientras la energía salía de su cuerpo, y alejaba del cuerpo de su amado aquella mujer, comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, mientras caía de energía.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿y porque esa mujer estuvo a punto de besarlo? El sueño le estaba comenzando a ganar, que llegaran pronto los chicos es lo único que pedía.

— ¡Así me agradeces! — se altero aquella mujer— te salve del resentimiento ¿Y así me pagas? — le señalo de manera acusatoria ¿A qué se refería?

Kagome simplemente se quedo callada, viéndola de manera desafiante, su mente seguía estando en shock, pero no por eso dejaría que el enemigo hiciera de las suyas; dijo unas pequeñas palabras y alrededor de ella y su acompañante, salió un campo de energía, haciendo que el hechizo sobre Inuyasha desapareciera al instante.

—No me hagas reír niñita— susurro, y un aura oscura rodeo a Kagome haciéndola sujetar su pecho, Inuyasha se acerco de manera preocupada, y la miro, pero en vez de encontrar sus ojos brillantes, rebosantes de felicidad, de vida, se encontraban opacos, oscuros y sin vida.

—Kagome— trato de llamar su atención— Kagome— dijo un poco más desesperado— Kagome— la sacudió, pero nada— ¡TE MATARE! — Grito Inuyasha desenfundando su espada.

—Pero cariño, ya no la necesitaras— dijo de manera tierna mientras rompía el campo de energía—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Inuyasha, pero con vida…. Por eso…— miro a Kagome con _odio_— ella tiene que morir— sentencio.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome?— Una cuarta voz hizo presencia en aquella escena, creando una alivio en Inuyasha. Sango, se estaba encargando de hacer reaccionar a Kagome.

— Ahora vienen los amigos al rescate— se rio la mujer— pero que maleducada soy…. — hubo un color azul en aquellos ojos blancos— soy Lilith— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Quién te ha envido?— alego Sango— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?

—No vale la pena preguntar, su olor delata que es otra asquerosa creación de Naraku— respondió Inuyasha, mirándola con repugnancia.

—Que observador eres querido— dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz

— ¿Cuál es su propósito? — pregunto Miroku

— ¿Propósito? —Dijo meditado sus palabras— Irme lejos con mi amado Inuyasha— explico con un aura dulce a su alrededor— y si para eso tengo que exterminar a todo el mundo, lo hare— sentencio, mientras el aura nuevamente cambiaba.

—A ella— entre tanta distracción, Kagome cogió su arco y flecha y le disparo a Lilith, pero ella al esquivo, posicionándose sobre un árbol.

—Inuyasha..— esa mujer… — Te amo, vente conmigo y seamos felices— todos quedaron de piedra y mas Kagome, a quien poco a poco se le iba enfriando el corazón.

Inuyasha en su interior no estaba confundido, como todos pensaron, el solo se reía, ni siquiera lo conocía, y ya decía que lo amaba, y así le dijera que lo convertiría en un demonio completo, no sería con ella, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona, una persona que lo aceptaba y que se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo.

—No jodas— dijo simple mientras le daba la espalda, y se acerco a Kagome nuevamente, tomo su temperatura, y vio que estaba helada, la cargo en brazos dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, a buscar una cura contra lo que puso en ella aquella bruja.

Nadie salía de su asombro, _Inuyasha no había reclamado semejante osadía. _

— ¿Y si tenemos lindos hijos los dos? — pregunto Miroku desde la distancia, causando una mirada aterradora de Sango.

— ¿Ahora con el enemigo? — Le dijo— Usted no tiene vergüenza.

—Pero Sanguito…— trato de excusarse— yo solo te quiero a ti.

—Si es por esa mujer, lo podemos solucionar— volvió a decir, apuntando a Kagome.

—No me interesan tus planes, solo déjanos en paz y lárgate antes de que te mate—aun era muy pronto para matarla, tal vez, podía sacar un poco de información de aquella situación. Le dio la espalada y siguió con su camino.

Un rayo violeta se dirigió a Inuyasha, incrustándose en su espalda y saliendo por el pecho, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera culpable, _otra punzada en el corazón._

—Cariño, quieras o no vendrás conmigo, así tenga que borrarte la memoria— dijo Lilith

—Si dices amarlo, ¿por qué lo lastimas?— pregunto Kagome, mientras se separaba de los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha.

—Volveré— dijo aquella mujer mientras se esfumaba en la nada y el lugar recobraba la habitual claridad.

—Inuyasha— enfoco su mirada en el joven, quien le sonreía— vamos a curar tus heridas— el asintió.

Y todos comenzaron a avanzar,

—Oe, ¿A que se refería con que le pusiste atención a su advertencia? — pregunto curioso

—No se, debe estar loca— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Aun no era momento para decir las cosas, aun no era tiempo de decir adiós, ahora solo era el momento de disfrutar a su lado, así cada día se sintiera más débil, más fría…. Más muerta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Le gusto? ¿Como fue la actitud de Inuyasha? ¿Y kagome? Dios! Estoy apunto de llorar por el inevitable final.**

Muchas GRACIAS por todas las personas que me leen, que siempre sacan un tiempito para leer la historia y hacerme feliz, ya llevamos **2, 673 **lecturas en total ¿Fantástico? Un gran aplauso.

elianamz-bv: Triste pero cautivante, gracias por tus buenos deseos.

setsuna17: ¿Y este? espero que te haya gustado, y ya ves, las intrigas desaparecerán.

Fatima Taisho: Pues no fue pronto, pero las dudas, ya se comenzaran a ir. Paciencia. son 3 días en cuenta regresiva para finalizar.

Neri Dark: Inuyasha, es Inuyasha y así lo amamos, así lastime a nuestra querida Kagome. Ni te imagines. Eso espero. Gracias por siempre estar hay, comentando y dándome mas ánimos.

Guest: Me gustaría saber quien eres, me gusta tratar a las personas por si Nick o nombre, claro, si no te incomoda, gracias por tu comentario. Bienvenida/o

Lizell: La intriga ya no te consumirá tanto. Solo mantén la fe. Aunque... aun todo es impredecible... Gracias por tu comentario.

Y les invito a pasarse por mi foro: **El rincón de Vanu-chan **el cual encontraras en mi estúpido y sensual perfil.

**Matta ne!**


	10. ¿Por qué te vas?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Por qué te vas?**

Segundo capitulo de el día de hoy ¿Esta mal?

Les recomiendo leer con calma y despacio, con unos pañuelos en la mano, Creo que se viene algo muy triste para la sensibilidad de todos/as los lectres.

Disfrútenla.

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es es obra de Rumiko _(Te admiramossssssssssss)_, Historia sin animo de lucro, solo para divertir, hacer enojar, llorar y ustedes saben.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: ¿Por qué te vas?**

Antes de llegar a la aldea, Inuyasha se desmayo por la gran pérdida de sangre que tenía, además que en su interior una energía negativa a cada paso lo intoxicaba mas, pero nadie era consciente de eso.

Y entonces durante toda la tarde Kagome se había sentido agitada, no paraba de correr de una lado buscando medicinas, debido a su preocupación, esa noche seria luna nueva e Inuyasha permanecía en cama, con una temperatura alta y una herida que no cedía al cerrar, sus amigos habían tratado de tranquilizarla diciéndole que ellos harían todo eso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella menos podía quedarse de manos cruzadas, y a esa de la debilidad que sentía, quería hacer lo posible, porque esa noche, Inuyasha no sintiera dolor.

Comenzó a preparar las hierbas después de haberlos sacados a todos de aquella habitación, ella era la única culpable de aquellas heridas, la conciencia la estaba remordiendo, y aun peor, no se encontraba la anciana Kaede, porque hacía falta una partera en otra aldea, por lo cual la tarea más su orgullo concluía en un agotamiento total.

—Kag...Kagome…— susurro Inuyasha, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

—Inuyasha, despertaste que alegría, ¿cómo te sientes?— trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible para no alamar a Inuyasha.

—Si— trato de ponerse en pie, pero las energías no le daban para eso, por lo cual cayó bruscamente al futón, y la venda que estaba acomodada en su hecho de manera perfecta, se comenzó a teñir de rojo, causándole un dolor impresionante, que lo alcanzo a dejar sin aire por un momento.

—No, debes descansar, además hoy es luna nueva— él la miro y vio pequeños resquicios de lagrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió mal. Le dolió más. Más de lo que le dolía aquella herida.

Kagome se acerco con cuidado y comenzó a quitar las vendas nuevamente con cuidado, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que llegara la noche.

—Maldición, ¿por que soy tan débil?— y otra vez estaban aquellas palabras

—No lo eres— trato de animarlo Kagome, pero él solo le envió una mirada fría, no era la primera, pero aun así le lastimaba aquella mirada llena de rencor, odio, y… tristeza...no cruzaron palabras durante el resto de la tarde, a excepción de lo necesario, algo estaba pasando, y ninguno quería hacer conciencia de eso, no cruzamos mas palabras durante el resto de la tarde, a excepción de lo necesario, al anochecer, comieron un poco y sus amigos se retiraron a otra cabaña.

El mal humor de Inuyasha estaba afectando a todos y eso no era bueno. Alteraba la pequeña calma que todos querían tener por la situación. Shippo permanecía callado mientras que interiormente quería reclamarle, Sango lo miraba con rencor, por ser tan descuidado, y Miroku solo negaba con la cabeza, por la actitud tan despectiva que comenzó a tener Inuyasha con Kagome, mientras que ella, solo se aguanto sus ganas de llorar para no incomodar a nadie, _nuevamente._

El lugar solo se encontraba alumbrado por la pequeña fogata, Inuyasha permanecía acostado viendo el techo, mientras que Kagome estaba sentada, pretendiendo dormir, evitando no llorar, por la actitud de Inuyasha, ¿Qué le había pasado? Trato de calmarse, pero Inuyasha se la pasaba suspirando, tal vez pensando en _Kikyou, _haciendo sentir nostálgica a Kagome, si ella no hubiera roto la perla, tal vez el estaría con su querida Kikyou, en el mas ella, pero… estarían junto. O si ella aquel día simplemente hubiera decidido no regresar, Kikyou seria la que estaría a su lado.

Respiro profundo, despejando su mente, pero un movimiento brusco de Inuyasha la alerto.

El comenzó a caminar de manera automática, saliendo del recinto. ¿Por qué salía con esas heridas?

—Inuyasha— le toco el hombro, pero no le prestaba atención— Inuyasha—volvió a decir, pero nada. Se paro frente a él extiendo sus brazos, pero él la aparto de manera brusca tirándola al suelo— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? —le pregunto, pero un vació se instalo en su pecho, al ver aquellos ojos sin vida. Ahogo un grito.

—No te atrevieses en mi camino— _Igual que aquella vez_ se decía Kagome. Vio como avanzaba sin siquiera disculparse. Se preocupo aun más.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — le reto, quería saber que sucedía.

—Con la persona que amo— dijo de manera simple sin detenerse, varias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sintió como cientas de dagas se incrustaban en su corazón.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunto, mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

—Me iré con Lilith— dijo, tratando de zafarse, pero Kagome empleaba toda su fuerza para no dejarlo ir—suéltame— dijo de manera brusca.

Agradecía al cielo que fuera luna nueva, o no sabría como retenerlo. El continuo caminado, arrastrándola con ella. Ella lo jalaba, pero su fuerza era mayor que la de ella, se rió un poco ¿Cómo ganarle a él?

Lo soltó, él la miro por un escaso momento y siguió con su andar.

—Lo siento— susurro, pero el no presto atención— Abajo— dijo de manera calmada, mientras veía como Inuyasha se iba de bruces al suelo.

Se acerco de manera lenta, con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser normal, pero al ver sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no era así. El la miraba con odio y repugnancia, algo que le dolió en el alma a Kagome.

—No molestes— sentencio, mientras se levantaba y continuaba su camino.

— ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! — le grito desde su sitio, con sonoros sollozos. La tranquilidad que había pensado obtener en las últimas semanas se estaba esfumando cual agua en el rio.

Sin embargo el en ningún momento volteo la mirada ¿Qué acaso ese sería el final? ¿Eso sería lo mejor? Lo quiso dejar ir, pero, corrió tras él, tenía que intentar hasta el último momento. Lo abrazo por la espalda, haciéndolo detener, y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

—No quiero…— dijo mientras lo sacudía de sus brazos—yo…— respiro profundo— no me puedo separar de ti— continuo diciéndole— eres como mi aire— el dolor a cada momento crecía en su pecho.

Inuyasha hizo ademan de querer irse.

—No me te atrevas a dejarme…— le suplico.

Y una cálida luz inundo todo el lugar, y toda esencia mala que había poseído a Inuyasha, salió poco a poco purificándose, Kagome sonrió un poco, había logrado retenerlo a su lado, _un poco más, _pero al instante se desmayo.

Inuyasha volteo al sentir como aquel pequeño cuerpo se alejaba de él, logrando detener el impacto, se sintió mejor antes y reviso su pecho dándose cuenta que ya estaba curado ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Y por qué Kagome tenía rastro de lágrimas en su rostro?

La abrazo fuerte, y sintió el frió de su cuerpo. Un frió que llegaba hasta su alma, la llevo a la cabaña en brazos, y la deposito suavemente en el futon, ahora seria el quien la cuidara, así se desvelara toda la noche. Sentía que lo había salvado de algo muy grande. La observo, si le llegaba a pasar algo malo, su vida ya no tendría sentido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Y que tal? Les juro que quería hacerlo mas triste, pero hay que dar un poco de calma antes de la tempestad ¿No creen?**

Y, se merece Reviews ¿Si, cierto que si?

**Matta ne!**


	11. Un corazón inocente

**Capitulo 10: Un corazón inocente**

Tercer capitulo de la noche. En donde les invitare a pasarse por mi foro **El rincon de Vanu-chan **el cual encontraras en mi estúpido y sensual perfil.

y aquí es donde nuevamente pregunto ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los **50 reviews **antes de los próximos capítulos. Es un reto grande, pero no imposible. ¿Lo lograremos? Espero que se animen. Y si lo conseguimos, les subire un hermoso One-shot de pura comedia.

Hasta el momento hemos juzgado a un personaje **¿Quien se arrepentirá en este capitulo de juzgarla? **Creo que muchos.

Espero que esten disfrutando la historia! Y Gracias por ser cada vez mas, eso muy motivante.

Sin mal, Inuyasha y compañia no me pertencen, son de propiedad de Rumiko, la historia si es netamente mía. Diviértanse o es ¿lloren?

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Un corazón inocente**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a incomodarla, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras que se sentaba y algo se resbalo de su pecho, un traje color rojo, su corazón se agito, y busco al dueño de aquella prenda en la habitación, pero no había nadie, se sintió un poco mal, y se abrazo a sí misma, tal vez no logro retenerlo, pero ¿Por qué tenía su ropa?

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, el había salido sin ropa la noche anterior, posiblemente sus amigos la encontraron en medio del bosque, y siendo lo único que podía abrigarla, la arroparon con el haori. Un sollozo se escapo se sus labios. Lo perdió.

El dolor comenzó acobijar su corazón ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más sencillas? ¿Por qué las cosas cada vez empeoraban más? Sus días estaban contados y no había logrado resolver nada, la perla seguía en poder de Naraku y Naraku no estaba muerto aun, la muerte de Kohaku no había sido vengada y el agujero del monje seguía, al igual que las heridas de Inuyasha aumentaban. El estar a su lado, tal vez lo alejaba de lo que realmente él quería.

Se recostó, quedándose sin ganas de nada; no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, se encogió de manera fetal, su corta vida se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre y su amor unilateral la estaba consumiendo poco, llevándola a un callejón sin salida y oscuro. Limpio sus lágrimas y trato de calmarse. Quedando nuevamente dormida al instante.

* * *

Un escalofrió paso por su espalda, sintió un despliegue de energía, y entonces se levanto y cogió su arco y flechas, al salir, Kirara la estaba esperando quien gruño al verla. Kagome entendió el mensaje y se monto en ella, comenzando a emprender un viaje.

Más allá, podía ver como algunos ataques eran lanzados y otros chocaban entre sí.

—Kagome— grito Sango sosteniendo un herido Miroku.

Detallo el campo de batalla. Era nuevamente esa mujer. E Inuyasha era quien batallaba contra ella. Su corazón se alivio, al ver aquellas pupilas doradas de siempre.

—Querido Inuyasha…— hablo—mira quien llego— hablo con sarcasmo. Inuyasha volteo la mirada.

— ¡TONTA! —Grito— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto molesto, enfocando su vista en el enemigo.

Kagome simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada. Inuyasha se acerco de espaldas a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Veo que aun proteges a ese estorbo— volvió a decir Lilith

—Cállate— esa fue su respuesta, a veces Inuyasha era muy ignorante, defendiéndola de todo lo físico, pero menos de su parte emocional.

Preparo su arco y flecha apuntando al enemigo, la mujer sonreía de manera macabra. Nuevamente aquel dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Trato de tranquilizarse, pero de un momento sus manos comenzaron a soltar flechas, atacando a sus amigos ¿Por qué? Quería controlar su cuerpo, e intentaba soltar el arco, pero su cuerpo no quería obedecerle. La mujer se sentó en las ramas de un árbol a mirar, un aura oscura cubrió por completo a Kagome, y a todos cada vez se les hacia mas difícil esquivar sus ataques.

¿Quién era realmente aquella mujer?

—Por favor, reacciona— decía Inuyasha acercándose lentamente a Kagome, quien tenía una flecha en dirección a su corazón

— ¡Aléjate!— dijo Kagome un poco exaltada, tratando de retroceder.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — pregunto Inuyasha furioso.

La flecha salió disparada, pero afortunadamente fue esquivada, hiriéndolo solo en el brazo.

Kagome suspiro de alivio, al ver que no tenía más flechas con las cuales atacar, pero Lilith cada vez ensanchaba mas sus ojos, volviéndose de un rojo sangre. Y su sonrisa daba mas escalofrió. Su ropaje comenzó a cambiar por uno negro y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer. Tiñéndose de rojo.

—Mátenlos— ordeno—y déjenme al hibrido a mi— aquello mujer no tenia limites para hacer sentir dolor.

Varios cuerpos comenzaron a salir de la tierra, comenzado a atacar a cada integrante del grupo, Kagome no podía mover su cuerpo, por lo cual había comenzado a recibir algunos golpes.

—_Estás sola…—_ le llego un susurro los oídos de Kagome, quien solo tembló.

—No es cierto— murmuro, tratando de levantarse. No creía en aquellas palabras. Sus amigos infinidad de veces le habían demostrado lo mucho que valía ella en sus vidas. Siempre creando mejores y hermosos momentos. Apoyándola.

Miro a su alrededor y se pregunto si acaso ella no los había dejado a ellos muchas veces, siempre sacrificándose porque saliera bien de la batalla, siendo quien menos recibía rasguños. Veía como todos sus amigos estaban sufriendo, Miroku ya se encontraba fuera de combate, y Sango lo miraba de manera preocupada, tratando de defenderlo con su Hiraikoutsu e Inuyasha se esforzaba por llegar a su lado, batallando contra aquella mujer.

—No mas…— susurro, equilibrando su cuerpo, Kagome ya no quería mas sufrimientos— ¡NO MAS! — grito con todas sus fuerzas, creando una explosión a su alrededor de energías, desapareciendo todos los espíritus. Haciendo que Lilith cayera al suelo recuperando su forma original.

Kagome aun se mantenía en pie respirando de manera agitada y con sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso había sido totalmente inesperado para todos. Sin embargo, Kagome hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, camino y le tendió la mano a su enemigo.

—No debes sufrir mas— le comento, mientras le sonreía

— ¡Aléjate de ella Kagome! — dijo Inuyasha tratando de acercarse pero un campo de energía lo detuvo

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunto dolida aquella mujer

— ¿Quieres seguirlo verdad? — respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — tomo la mano con desconfianza y se levanto.

—Pude verlo todo— sonrió y la brazo de manera inesperada, trasmitiéndole toda la calidez.

Pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir del suelo como luciérnagas y el entorno se convirtió en un bosque místico. La mujer que tantos problemas les había causado tantos problemas los últimos días comenzó a transformarse, tomando el cuerpo de una humana de cabellos color avellana, que no cesaba de llorar en los brazos de Kagome.

—Ya no tienes que sufrir mas— le dijo Kagome, sobando la espalda de aquella mujer.

—Cuídate— le susurro— yo sé tu secreto— Kagome miro hacia el cielo—pero también se, que…— los sollozos no la dejaban continuar— los poderes que te fueron otorgados, erradicaran todo mal.

—Gracias— le murmuro, mientras que con sus últimas energías purifica aquel espíritu para que encontrara la paz. La energía se expandió por el lugar, dando paz a todo aquel ser que se encontrara cerca y curando a sus amigos con aquella energía tan pura.

Cayó de rodillas, e Inuyasha la sujeto antes de que terminara cayendo al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? — su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Naraku utilizo sus sentimientos negativos para controlarla, fue una sacerdotiza—explico de manera calmada

—pero ¿Cómo...? —

—No se solo… sucedió— trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero momentos antes de hacer aquello, escucho que alguien le explicaba como erradicar el mal, y aunque no sonora fácil, lo haría de esa forma. Su sangre, su sangre pura fue la que salvo a Lilith, porque nadie había notado las heridas de sus brazos. Afortunadamente,

—Kagome— dijo Shippo con alegría, mientras se tiraba a sus brazos.

—Shippo, ¿estas bien? — le pregunto, inspeccionándolo

—Sí, gracias a ti— él se pego mas a ella, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera

—Enano, ¿No ves que esta débil? — le cuestiono— déjala respirar

—No quiero— formo un puchero en sus cachetes.

—Enano del…—

—Déjalo Inuyasha— le reprendió Kagome— apenas es un niño

—Keh! — Refunfuño— está bien

—Gracias— y aquellas sonrisas eran las que lo mataban y cautivaban ¿Cómo haría para vivir sin ella cuando acabara la misión?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿y que tal? ¿Si aclaron dudas? Porque espero que si!**

Gracias por leer.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
